One Sided Love
by odanion
Summary: A journey has started where all gennin have been split up into groups of 2, will Naruto and Hinata make a good team and what is this, will Hinata finally admit her love to Naruto or is her love a one sided one?
1. Chapter 1

A note before the story: "bla" Conversation

"_bla_" Thoughts

One Sided Love?

Chapter 1

Naruto awakened by the sound of footprints coming from outside of his window. He looked at his clock and noticed it was only 4 a.m.

"Why do Rock Lee and Gai Sensei always have to be up so early?" He asked himself sleepily

Finally deciding there was no point in trying to get back to sleep, he went in to the kitchen to see what he had to eat. There he found the hokage Tsunade staring straight at him.

"Ack, granny Tsunade what are you doing here?" Naruto said in a half sleeping yell.

"Well obviously you must have forgotten what you were supposed to be doing today, Naruto." Tsunade said looking quite agitated.

It was then that Naruto remembered what he should have been doing.

"Was that today?" He asked, yet anyone could tell by the way his face was, that he allready knew.

"Of course it was today, you were supposed to be getting out of your bed and getting ready for your long mission."

"But why is it that all the gennins from the fire and sand country have to go on a two persons mission for roughly five years." Naruto asked completely uninterested.

"It is because of the new dangers, we need our ninjas and those of our allies to be in top condtion, for I fear there will be another war coming." She said clearly getting angry with Naruto's stubbornness.

With that Naruto and Tsunade left to go to the acadamy grounds where they would find out exactly who their partners would be.

"Ok, all of you line up please." Said Iruka "Ok because all of you are finally here I see we can get started, when I call your name please come and stand beside me." "Inuzuka Kiba."

"Hai!" Was the only thing anyone had heard as everyone saw Kiba and akamaru walk up to the front and stood on the left of Iruka.

"And your partner will be...Aburame Shino."

"Hai." And he too walked up to Iruka and stood on his right side.

"Good, and your guide will be, Asunas."

"It is great to be able to finally get this thing started." Stated Asunas.

"OK, let's go, what do you think akamaru?" "Woof" Was the only thing the dog had said.

And with that, the three of them had left to get there briefing from Tsunade.

As the teams were getting made, Naruto had the feeling he was being watched, he looked to his left quickly, his eyes met that of hinata's and he could see her blush and quickly look away.

"_Why does she always blush when people look her way, and why doesn't anyone else say anything about it, or am I the only one who notices it?"_

"And for the 8th team, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, please step forward." Came the voice of Iruka.

"Hai." They both said at nearly the same time, which had caused Hinata to blush a little more.

"Ok, and your guide will be, Hiroshi Kouken."

A reasonably tall man walked up to the two gennins, he smiled and said "Heya, my name as you heard is Hiroshi Kouken, just call me Kouken and not Kouken-sensei please."

"H-Hai" Hinata had managed to say.

"Yeah whatever." Was all that came out of Naruto, who was clearly not impressed at ther guide.

Kouken studied them both carefully, and with a wave of his hand and a word of goodbye, the three of them were off.

"Hey, Kouken!" Naruto called after their guide. He seemed to be going the wrong way. "Kouken, don't we need to get going to the hokages manor?"

"Ah yes, sorry for me not telling you two, but we won't be stopping by the manor, we are to leave immediately. We were just given a high ranking A mission."

"B-b-but." stammered Hinata. "Don't w-we at least g-get to say goodbye t-to our family?"

"Oh yes, I had completly forgot about that too. I am sorry but you will not have the chance, no one else may know that we are going on this mission, not even family." Kouken stated with a calm yet serious voice.

"B-but, I can't just leave, my f-father will get mad a-at me." She was clearly having trouble talking at the moment.

With a wave of his hand they all came to a halt in front of the main gate. There he gave the two gennins a chance to get there breath, but was surprised to see that Naruto didn't seem to be having any breathing trouble at all.

"_So this is the stamina that Tsunade was talking about, this child doesn't even seem the slightest bit tired even though we just ran through the entire town."_

It was at that time when he looked at Hinata who was now sitting on a bench near the gate, he noticed how she kept eyeing Naruto, but everytime he looked her way she seemed to blush and quickly the other away.

"_Oh no, what have we here, this can't be good. She is in love with him, why didn't they see this earlier and make sure they were on seperate teams? Well there was no chance in going back now, we are already missing important time."_ "Well are you both ready to go?"

"Of course we are, I don't know why you needed to stop, we were just getting started!"

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered under her breath.

"Well then let us go, but before we head out I need to set some rules. One, always listen to me I am your superior and two always follow rule number one." "Now are we ready to go."

"I already said we were ready!" "sheesh." Naruto muttered under his breath

And with that the three of them left Konoha not knowing what they needed to do, or where they were going, nobody except for Kouken of course.

They had been traveling for quite awhile and it was getting dark. "We will camp here for the night, in the morning we will travel further. Naruto, will you be so kind as to getting us some fire wood?"

"Hai." And off went Naruto.

Not too long after he was gone Kouken had tried to start a conversation with his quiet subordinate.

"Hinata, what is it exactly that makes your clan so special?" After he asked the question he noticed how stupid it was, he of course already knew all about the Hyuuga.

"H-huh, you mean you don't know, but you are a jounin."

"Yes I know, but I mean, well never mind, hey do you think that you can get me the tea leaves out of my bag? It is right beside you."

"Hai." And off she was rummaging through his bag and found the tea. "Here you are sensei."

"Ah thank you Hinata, and just a quick question, what kind of person is Naruto?"

She seemed to panick just a little under the skin. "_He couldn't know that I like Naruto-kun, could he?"_ "Well most people find him a loud mouth, he is always pulling pranks and because of that the other gennins find him annoying." She replied as casually as she could.

"Yes but we are not with the other gennins, are we? No, I would like to hear what you think of him." He said that with an emphasis on the word you.

This time she really did blush, but before she had the chance to answer the uncomfterable question, Naruto came running towards them with an arm load of logs and twigs, and to top it all off seemed to have a very large grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Kouken, Hinata I got us the firewood!" And just as he said this he tripped on a loose rock tossing all of the logs and twigs into the air. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell, he hit the ground with a thud

Before anybody realized what had happened Kouken had stood up, went through a series of seals and yelled "Uddo Teishi No-Jutsu (Wood Suspension No-Jutsu)." And with that he simply picked the wood right out of the air.

"Woah! You have to teach me that sensei!"

"I am affraid that i cannot teach this Jutsu to you anytime soon, it is simply to hard for you."

"Nani! But why, I can do it just teach me."

"Naruto what did I say!" Kouken was now looking Naruto right in the eye and Naruto could swear that he saw a flame in his sensei's eye.

"Sorry." Was all that came out of Naruto's mouth, which anyone could tell was now pouting.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered under her breath trying to get the courage to comfort him, although she doesn't even know why he is pouting, all Kouken said was it was too early. Instead she offered to make some tea.

After the tea was done and they had all had some and something to eat, Kouken decided it was time for them to head to sleep.

Naruto awakened a sound coming from a bit aways in the trees, he decided to go and investigate. When he got to where the sounds where coming from he was amazed to see Hinata training. "_I always thought of you a little wierd, but I guess you are more like me than I thought. Maybe I should go over and ask her if she wants some help with training? Nah I really just want to sit here and watch her graceful movements. Nani! What am I thinking?"_ It was then that he heard a sound come from behind him.

"What are you doing out here Naruto?" Came the voice of his guide.

"I heard sounds coming from this way, so I decided to check it out." Naruto stated calmly.

"So you didn't come out here just to see Hinata training?" He said this with a slight emphasis on the word Hinata.

"Of course not, why would I do that?"

Studying Naruto, Kouken thought he noticed something in Naruto's eyes, but before he was sureof it, it was gone. "_I thought it was bad enough that one liked the other, but it turns out that the other one doesn't know if he likes her or not, This could be a problem, I need to get them to reveal there feelings and I need to do it fast, we can't have this mission messing up because they are unsure of anything. Hah! I got it, I will talk with Naruto about this, a nice man talk to get him on the right track, not actually saying anything though."_

"W-who is out there?" Came Hinata's soft voice.

"It's just us." Came Koukens voice. "We were wondering where you had gone." He said as he stepped into the clearing. "You shouldn't wander too far off on your own, these parts aren't safe for a young gennin."

"Hey! Hinata can take care of her self!" Came Naruto's loud voice. "_At least I think she can, I know she is strong, but does she realize it?"_ Looking at her, he noticed that she most likely didn't believe him.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun, b-but sensei is right, I shouldn't have wandered off." As she said this she looked at Naruto, but looked away quickly because she noticed herself blush.

Well This is the end of chapter one, I hope I did it ok. I would love to hear any reactions you have, so please post any reviews, and for all those who are looking to become one, I need a beta tester to make sure that my stories sound good to other people as well, My e-mail is also open, so please e-mail me if you want to become my beta tester, or if you have and tips to make my next chapter any better.


	2. Chapter 2

One Sided Love Chapter 2

"_Did she just blush again?"_ Naruto asked himself. "_I swear if she were to get payed to blush she would be rich, but I wonder why she blushes so much."_

"Well it's ok Hinata, I just wish you would tell me before you went off to train." Came the simple yet kind voice of Kouken. "If I had known, then I wouldn't have had to come out here to see where you and Naruto had gone."

"_Did Naruto come and try to find me before the sensei told him too?"_ Hinata thought to her self.

"To answer your question Hinata, yes Naruto came out here to look for you without me telling him."

_"What! Can he read my thoughts, no that can't be I think he took a guess at what I was thinking." "_Did you really, Naruto?"

"Of course I did, were partners remeber." "_Phew, just in time to save myself."_

"Well you can continue with training for a little longer Hinata, but then you need to get to sleep. It will be a long and hard journey tomorrow."

"Hai." And off she went back to training.

The next morning Kouken had woken Naruto and Hinata up just as the sun was rising.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties." Kouken said in a very cheerful voice.

No answer except a small grumble here and there was heard from the two gennins who wished they were home in bed. At that they could both hear the movement of hands, then a few words: "Mizu Soushi No-Jutsu (water creation no-jutsu). To which two now very wet gennins were now sitting up in thier futons, grumbling all the curse words they new.

"Aah, I see you both finally decided to wake up." Came Kouken's ever cheerful morning voice. "Good, Naruto gather some firewood and Hinata can you please prepare some of your lovely tea, please."

"Hai!" They had both reluctantly said, and off they went.

"Hey Hinata, What do you think of Kouken-Sensei?" Came Naruto's tired voice.

"Well I think..." Hinata never got to finish her sentance because they both heard some fighting coming from the direction of thier camp.

"What the!" Yelled Naruto and they both ran in that direction.

When they arrived they noticed that Kouken was being threatened by three enemy ninjas.

Naruto was just about to run in to help out when he felt a small cold hand grab his arm. "Please don't go Naruto-kun, I am sure he can handle this, we will just get in the way." She had said this in such a tone and without stuttering that it kind of freaked them both out a little.

"No way, he may need our..." Was all Naruto could say before Kouken said: "Stay back you two, this is too dangerous!" And he said it in such a tone that Naruto just couldn't disobey it.

One of the ninjas went lunging for Koukens throat with a kunai hitting him easy, too easy. SPLASH Kouken turns into a puddle of water.

"Damnit, I didn't expect this guy to be able to use water clones." One of the ninjas said.

"Oh just shut up you fool and be prepared!" Said one that must have been the leader, judging on how the other two seemed to listen to him.

And then out of no where, they all saw Kouken appear, and with that started to punch the leader with extreamly fast blows.

"_Damnit, why didn't I see that, he was hiding in his own puddle."_ Having no time to connect a blow of his own he tried to block what ever he could untill one of his team mates helped him out.

And then all of a sudden, the leader went flying clutching his stomach as he noticed it was set on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Hinata screamed, and then fell to the ground.

Naruto turned around quickly to notice that there was a forth, and that ninja just stabbed hinata in the back. "Damnit! You will pay for doing that, you will all pay!" The fourth ninja's eyes widened in horror as he saw what was happening to Naruto. With in seconds naruto had grown very long sharp fangs, his eyes went an eery yellow color, his markings on his cheeks got jagged and he had an eery red glow around him. "No one will hurt my friends!" And with that Naruto attacked.

Mean while Kouken seemed to be having an easy time, mainly because they other two ninjas were too afraid to attack. Sure enough the leader came back for more, while he was running he started activating hand seals. Kouken seeing this started activating his own. The enemy yelled "Kaze Meiun No-Jutsu (Winds of doom no-jutsu). Kouken yelled at the same time "Enkou Tori No-Jutsu (Flame bird/Pheonix no-jutsu). Kouken was sent flying and during that was sliced in many different sections of his body making movement almost impossible. The leader on the other hand was much worse off, you could probably hear his screams on the other side of the world, and then as soon as they started, the sreams stopped and nothing was left of the enemy ninja.

Naruto went flying through the air straight at the enemy ninja. The enemy started to activate some hand seals. "Too late!" Naruto screamed as he landed on top of the enemy who seemed starteld by this kids power. "_How is this possible, he is just a kid, he can't be so powerful."_ Fear struk the enemies face. Naruto had activated his rasengan in one hand and was about to smash it into the enemies face when kouken shouted "Stop!" and with that the enemy ninja and the other to ran for it.

"Why did you tell me to stop, damnit." Yelled Naruto as he started to change back.

"Because it is not worth it." Kouken simply stated.

"Not wirth it! Look at Hinata, damnit they stabbed her in the back!"

"I know and don't worry." Kouken said in his calm voice. This time Naruto did notice that Kouken's eyes were on fire.

"What is wrong with your eyes, sensei?" Naruto asked puzzeld.

"Just watch." Was all that he said.

Kouken layed his hands on Hinata's back where the cut was, and almost instantly they were both covered in a heatless flame. Naruto could see Hinata's wound closing and then something else happened, Kouken held back a yell, which ended up as more of a soft cry, Naruto looked and was astonished at what he saw. On his sensei's back Naruto noticed the wound that was on Hinata, now opening on Kouken's back.

Hinata's eyes flashed open. "Naruto-kun!" She yelled, noticing what she just yelled she blushed, and to make it all worse it looked like she was going to faint.

"Ok, well I really wanted to use the time we spent here in the forest to do a bit of training, but it seems we need to speed up our trip." Explained Kouken, who now bit his thumb and started to produce a few seals. "Kuchiyose No-Jutsu." (summoning technique) And out of no where a gigantic bird made completely out of flames appeared. "Koishii, can you please take me and my two apprentices to our home?"

"Why of course I can, Kawaii." Said the pheonix in an extremely lovely sounding voice.

And with that the three of them and the pheonix set off to the house Kouken spoke of.

"Umm, Kouken?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Where exactly is your house and why are we going there?"

"Well, my house is actually a place you can only get into underwater, unless you know how to open the main gate. The reason why we are going there would be the reason of the mission, and I guess I might aswell explain that now." He could see on thier faces that both of them were interested to hear it, although he could have sworn that he saw Naruto looking over at Hinata with pain in his eyes. "Well the reason of this mission is to take you both under my wing and to train you both, it may not sound like a hard mission, but the reason why I am taking you two out so far is because of you, Naruto."

"Me?" Asked Naruto trying to figure out what he meant.

"Yes, I was asked to take care of you untill the akatsuki threat was over."

"What! And you decide to tell us this now!" Yelled Naruto, but noticing that it made Hinata look sad, he asked his next question a bit quieter. "But, why is Hinata here. The akatsuki aren't after her, are they?"

"That part is simple, we needed it to look like we were just getting ready for the same mission as the rest, otherwise some people would have gotten suspicious."

It was then that Naruto and Hinata noticed the open wounds on Kouken. "Sensei, d-doesn't that hust?"

"Doesn't what hurt Hinata?"

"T-those wounds all over your body."

"Oh these small things, nah they don't hurt much, don't you worry." Kouken managed to smile even though his wounds really did hurt.

Hinata not believing a word of what he said allready had her self made salve ready. "P-please take off your shirt." She said while clearly blushing at the thought of what she said.

Kouken did as he was asked and Hinata started to apply the healing salve.Naruto just watched in amazement as the wounds on Kouken's body and back were dissapearing at a very rapid speed.

"Hinata, can I see that salve of yours for a minute?" Asked Kouken

"O-of course, is there something wrong with it?"

Kouken brings the salve close to his nose and starts to smell, he then dips his finger in a little and tastes it. "No, no, nothing wrong with it, this is actually one of the best healing salves I have ever seen. There is only one person I know who can make better healing salves, and that is Tsunade. I think you might have it in you to learn a bit of more of herbology, the use of it could be quite handy."

"Pfft. How is a few dumb plants supposed to help in a fight?" Asked an irritated Naruto.

"That is quite simple Naruto, it doesn't. Instead, it would have been used to stop a battle from coming by putting the gaurds to sleep for example."

"I still don't see it necsessary." Said Naruto a bit poutingly.

And so the journey went on, Hinata never getting the chance to say that she would love to learn it, although Kouken new she would. Then in the clearing they all saw something.

"Ah, home sweet home. You two see those jagged rocks over there, well inside is a vally is impossible to get into without knowing how, or coming through the water."

"Oh my, it is so beautiful, and you live there sensei?"

"Well I do every once in a while, I mean my wife is most likely allready cooking us some delicious food."

"You have a wife? I really didn't expect that." Stated Naruto kind of bluntly.

Then something unprepared happened. Hinata fell off the side of the pheonix, and before either the pheonix or Kouken had the chance to react, Naruto had jumped off diving straight towards her. Naruto being heavier than Hinata had no trouble catching up with her and holding her tight as he spun around so that he was now traveling back first into the ground. Naruto hit the ground and Hinata could hear a sickening crunch and a gasp of air coming from beneath her.

Hinata turned around to see Naruto laying underneath her with closed eyes. Hinata started to sob when she saw his life force leaving him (she had turned on byakuugan). Kouken landed beside them with a grave face. Hinata turned to him and started howling. "W-WHY? Wh-why d-did he ha-have to follow m-me!" And with that she started to cry even harder.

Could it be, could Naruto really be dead, or is he just badly wounded and on the point of dying. Find out in the next chapter. And I am still looking for anyone who would like to become a beta tester for me, yes there names would be used in who the beta tester is.


	3. Chapter 3

One Sided Love Chapter 3

Hinata saw Kouken's face brighten just a bit and at the same time she felt a hand grab her own.

"Why would you be crying over someone like me?" Naruto whispered with a slight smile on his face. "You don't think that one fall like that would stop me." He tried to laugh but unstead ended up coughing.

"You should not move Naruto, I can clearly see that you have snapped a few ribs and maybe even fractured your spine."

Hearing this made Hinata cry even louder. "W-Why does this k-kind of t-things always ha-happen when I am a-around." She managed to say inbetween the sobs.

With that Naruto clenched his hand around Hinata's and whispered to her. "These kind of things always happen when you are around because you are worth saving." After he managed saying that he fell unconscious.

Hinata leaned closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear. "Thank you." As she was standing up and whiping her tears, she could have sworn she heard Naruto saying your welcome.

Kouken knelt beside Naruto and took a long look at him, he then turned to Hinata and said "Don't worry, everything will be allright." Hinata gasped when she saw the iris of Kouken turn a bright orange color and started to swirl, at first glans she even thought his eyes were on fire.

"Sensei, w-what is wrong with your eyes, are you okay?"

"Don't worry Hinata, this is my bloodline limit. With this I gain the power of a pheonix temporarily at the cost of my own body." As he said this he had layed his hands on Naruto and started to heal him. Not much time went by before Kouken started to gasp in pain, Hinata in turn gasped aswell as she noticed his shoulder blade start to move and then snap. "Well that is about all I can do at the moment. He will just have to deal with the other few ribs and painful back. Come, we must get on with the journey."

With this they set off once again, this time with Naruto laying unconscious on the back of the great pheonix. "Hinata, may I ask you a question?" Kouken asked as he turned to Hinata.

"I, I guess so Sensei, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know how you feel about Naruto." He said this so plainly it seemed to hit Hinata like a brick.

"H-How I feel about him?" She asked starting to blush.

"Yes."

Hinata clearly blushing was having trouble trying to figure out what to say and instead just looked down at the pheonix.

"I see, so you are in love with him aren't you?"

This seeming to hit her even harder as she started to choke a bit.

"Are you alright Hinata, I didn't mean to spring the question like that."

"I-It's ok, but i-it's just that I... You know, never have been able to look him in the eyes. I-I think I am in love with Naruto-kun." She finally said looking a tad bit whiter than normal, so white her blushed cheeks looked like tomatoes.

"Well have you actually ever said anything about it to Naruto?"

"H-How could I say this to Naruto, what if he never talked to me again?" She started to look down at her feet, holding in her tears at just the thought of him never talking talking to her again.

"Just how well do you know Naruto, he may be a loud mouth but I don't picture him the kind of person who is mean to someone expressing themselves. And besides, I think he may already like you too." And with that he too fell unconscious because of the pain in his shoulder.

Koishii noticing that Hinata was starting to worry quickly said. "Don't worry hun, Kouken is a tough one, he will make it, and this Naruto, well I can sense that a few wounds wont keep him down." This made Hinata feel allot better as they arrived at Kouken's house. Koishii placed them all on the ground before changing into a beautiful woman in grad golden clothing.

Hinata could only stare in wonder at how someone could be so beautiful, no longer thinking of what Kouken had said to her asked the phoenix. "Umm, miss. How is it that you can become a human like that without using any seals?"

"That's quite easy hun, and please call me Koishii. But to answer your question, it is something we pheonix can do naturally."

Hinata didn't say anything else, instead she picked up Naruto as best as she could and brought him towards the rigged looking cabin while lost in thoughts. "_I wonder if sensei is right, I wonder if it would be best for me to just say it. But what happens if he doesn't like me, I mean how could I look at him anymore. No, Kouken is right. I need to walk up to him sometime when he is better and just say it."_

"Are you okay back there?" Came the sweet sing song voice of Koishii.

Hinata not even noticing that she had allready entered the cabin and was following the phoenix down through an underground tunnel. Hinata now noticing that she seemed to have been following behind quickly said that all was good and picked up her pace. "_I wonder, maybe I should ask Koishii what I should do. I mean she is a female, she should know."_ "Miss, I-I mean Koishii, can I ask you something?"

"Why of course you may, ask away."

"Well it's about, well about boys. You see there is a boy I really like and I would like to know what I should do, should I just tell him, or should I wait,or..."

"Well Hinata, it seems you are having alot of trouble figuring this one out, so I will of course help you. It's a real easy answer, just tell Naruto when you are caring for his wounds."

"H-Huh how did you know it was Naruto." Asked Hinata completly surprised.

"I didn't, but you just told me." Koishii giggled a bit. The two of them went walking a little bit further untill they came out into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood a traditional training dojo. Koishii smiled. "So here we are, I guess we should get these two heroes into a nice soft bed."

"H-Hai." Was all that Hinata managed to say, still half lost in thought.

The next morning Naruto woke up to see Hinata sleeping silently in the chair near his bed. "_What is Hinata doing here, and better yet, where am I?"_ Naruto tried to sit up, but all he got was an excruciating pain in his ribs. "_Ah yes that's right I jumped off the phoenix to save her. Well I guess that means I wont be able to do much myself for a day or so. Well I guess if i want anything to eat I should wake up Hinata. No, what am I saying, she deserves to sleep a little, I wonder how long she was up sitting at my bedside."_ Naruto layed back down, and just kind of watched Hinata sleeping so peacefully.

Hinata woke up with a start. "Oh no I must of fallen asleep." She turned towards Naruto, seeing him awoke she began to apologize. "I-I am so sorry Naruto-kun."

"Sorry for what?" Asked Naruto who looked puzzled.

"For falling asleep, You must be hungry, let me go get you something." She was about to stand up before Naruto interupted her.

"Don't be silly Hinata, I can clearly see that you needed some rest. You don't need to worry about me too much." With this he placed his hand on hers.

"No, it's ok Naruto-kun, I will be back soon with some ramen." She pulled her hand away and went walking out of the room.

"_Was she blushing again? And what was I thinking, I can't believe I just placed my hand on hers. What is wrong with me, and what is this wierd feeling in my stomach. Well I guess that means I have a few questions for Kouken sensei when I see him again."_

Not too long after she left, Hinata came into the room with a steaming hot bowl of ramen. "I-I have your ramen Naruto."

"Thank you Hinata, hey this looks different from the ramen I usually have."

"That's because I made it myself, the don't have any ramen here so I just made one myself just a moment ago."

Naruto took some out of the bowl and tried it. His face brightened. "Wow, Hinata this is really great. Where did you ever learn to cook this good."

"I-I think I always knew how. I mean I never learned from anyone else."

Naruto continued to eat the home made ramen with sheer delight, when a knock came at the door. "Enter." came Naruto's voice overtop of his eating.

Koishii's head popped around the door, ahh there you are Hinata, come I have lot's too tell you.

"H-Hai." And with that she got up and walked to the door. She was just about to leave when she turned around and said. "Don't worry I will be back soon, you just rest." Realizing what she just said she started to blush.

Naruto was just finishing his ramen when yet another knock came. "Enter." He said once more.

This time it was Kouken that entered, he clearly was in alot of pain. "Good morning Naruto."

"Sensei, what happened? Why does your face show so much pain?"

"The same reason why you do not feel as much pain as it could have been." Was kouken's reply along with a weak smile.

"You mean you used that eye thing of yours on me?" Naruto asked looking a bit worried.

"Yes, it is my bloodline limit, but in exchange I seemed to have healed your shattered shoulder blade and shattered mine instead. But enough about me, how are you doing?"

Naruto looking clearly concerned said. "Well I am doing fine, I just woke up and had some of Hinata's home made ramen. But I have a question, was Hinata really at my bedside the whole night?"

Kouken seeing that Naruto was concerned replied. "Well that is good to hear, and to answer your question, no. She was not at your bed the whole night, she was actually at your bed for three days long never leaving your side."

"Woah, she really is something special isn't she?"

"Yes she sure is. Hey Naruto, I want to ask you a man to man question. What do you really think of Hinata?"

This question coming as an obvious surprise for the young gennin caused him to choke. "Wh-What I think of Hinata?"

"Yes, that's right."

"_Hmm, what do I truly think of her, I mean she always seems to brighten my day and so." _"Well I don't know exactly, I mean I like to be around her and such, but I seem to get a very wierd feeling in my stomach when ever she is around lately, do you know what is causing that?"

"As I thought, your mind has allready been trying to tell you that you are in love. That feeling in your stomach is you being nervous with your feelings and the only way to get rid of that feeling is by telling her just how you feel."

"I don't know about the whole **being in love** part. I think I still need to think this through."

"I see." Was all Kouken said as he got up and walked out of the room leaving Naruto to his thoughts. "_I wonder if he realizes that when he talks about her that he seems to calm down, this may be a good thing after all."_

_"I wonder if Kouken sensei is right, could I really be in love. I hear often that when one is in love they cant stop thinking about that person, well to be honest I constantly have thoughts about her. But what happens if I ruin our friendship because she doesn't like me this way? What am I thinking, I am Naruto I can't just lay hear and think like this the whole time, that's it, I am going to tell her."_

There came a knocking at Naruto's door yet again. "Enter."

In came Hinata with a teapot on a silverish tray. "I thought you may be thirsty, so when I was walking with Koishii I picked up some herbs and made this tea." With that she sat back down in the chair next to his bed and poured two cups of tea, giving one to Naruto who thanked her for it.

"Thank you Hinata, I heard that I was out for three days and that you stayed by my side the whole time." Naruto managed to smile.

"I-It was nothing Naruto-kun, I mean you would have done the same for me, that's what partners are for aren't they?"

"Yeah I guess your right."

There was a moments silence before they both said. "I have something I would like to tell you."

What's this, is either of them going to finally say what is on there minds, or is this all just a false alarm.

Sorry that this chapter is a bit late, I have been quite busy with school and so, but I hope you all enjoyed it so far

I am very sorry to say that this fan fic will be left for how it is for roughly a week...don't worry i will be back

and I would like to announce that I now have a beta tester Megataru, so sorry for all of you that still wished to become one that spot is now taken


	4. Chapter 4

One Sided Love Chapter 4

Naruto noticed that both Hinata and he were blushing. "You go first." He said a bit flat.

"N-No you can go first Naruto-kun." She replied trying not to blush even more.

"No, it's ok, you go first, what I have to say probably isn't as important."

Hinata seemed to stumble over what she was going to say not wanting to argue with him. "W-Well Kazuki and Koishii are going to be gone for awhile they said. That and that they gave me a list of things we can do when you are feeling better." "_Why can't I just tell him, what is wrong with me?_"

"_Darn, I was hoping she would say it so that I new I was safer to admit it, but how can I just say it?_" "Well then let's get on it right now." He said as he started to get up, a sharp pain caused his insides to churn, he also noticed that his hand felt wet.

"Oh no you don't, you are laying right back down and getting healed first." She said this with such firmness that it scared both of them. "S-Sorry Naruto-kun, i-it's just that I want you to get better first." She quickly added trying to make up for her firmness.

"It's ok Hinata, I understand it is only for my health." He said this with a bit of poutiness in his voice as he rolled over and went to sleep.

Another day went by with Naruto mainly just laying in bed and the daily treatment from Hinata and her healing salve, that and of course seeing her blush each time she touched him, which of course made her face redder and redder.

The next morning Hinata knocked at Naruto's door. "Enter." As she walked in her face immediately brightened as she told Naruto the good news.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I think you can start to train again."

"What! Really, woohoo!" He got out of bed and started to dance up and down.

"But there is some bad news as well, Kouken and Koishii are going to be gone for awhile longer than they thought they would. We will have to live on our own for about a week or two said the phoenix they sent."

"Well that wont be a problem, and in the mean time we can start working on those trainings together." Naruto replied with a wide grin.

Hinata was smiling as well. "Well then let's get started, I can just see you are ready." She smiled even broader herself knowing that she brought Naruto great news and made him feel better.

"So what is the first thing on the list?" Naruto asked quite excited.

Hinata looked at the list and her smile disappeared a little. "Well the first thing is to gather some roots and such, b-but if you want we could skip thins one." Her smile came back a little.

"No, it's ok. Looks like we have to go get some roots." "_What am I saying, how could I possibly want to gather roots? You fool, you aren't doing this for yourself, you are doing it for her."_ Naruto was looking at Hinata which had caused her to blush once more.

The day went by quite well, Naruto found out that he was actually quite good at spotting out the roots and other herbs. "_Being able to find the roots for her means you two make an excellent pair._" He could just imagine Kouken saying that.

Hinata called out. "Time to eat, Naruto-kun."

Naruto picked up the last of the herbs near him and went running towards the place they had been staying for almost a week now.

He saw the table fully set up for two people. "Is there anything I can help with Hinata?" He asked looking into the kitchen seeing Hinata working at getting everything onto the plates.

"N-No, its ok just take your place it's on the way." She replied in her most relaxed voice which he had not heard in quite awhile.

Naruto did as he was told and took his place at the table, just as he sat down Hinata came in holding a silvered tray with the food on it which she took so long to prepare. She placed it down on the table and took her place across from Naruto. "Enjoy." She said with a smile.

Naruto being himself immediately reached over and took his bowl of ramen and started to eat after saying thank you to Hinata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Kouken and Koishii were heading over to the nearest town.

"Are you sure we should have left them alone like that?" Koishii asked looking quite worried.

"They will be fine, and besides I think that this is the best way to get them to admit it, until they do it would be dangerous to send them into any battle."

"I guess you are right."

They traveled not too much further before they saw the outline of a town. "Well, well, well, what have we hear. Looks like we finally made it to the town." Said Kouken looking quite happy.

"Right then, let's get what we need from the town and get back as soon as possible."

"Not so fast there Koishii, the first thing we are going to do is send them a phoenix saying that we will be here a little longer than we thought, and then we are going to have some fun."

"B-But, the young gennins are all alone at the moment."

"Don't worry about them, they are both strong enough to look after them selves."

"O-Ok, then we shall just have to stay here and enjoy our time together." Koishii said giggling a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Kouken's resident Naruto and Hinata were just finishing there dinner.

"That was great!" Said Naruto excitedly. "With cooking like that, who needs ramen?"

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun." Said Hinata blushing. She stood up and stretched her arms. "Well, goodnight Naruto-kun. I am going to bed, we will have another long day again tomorrow."

"Ok, Hinata, sweet dreams." Surprised with what he just said he quickly added in. "I wont be too long myself."

With that Hinata went up stairs and into her room. Naruto heard her close her door. He too went up to his room which was just across from hers.

The next morning Hinata woke up to a sweet smell. "_What is this sweet smell?_" She thought while getting up and getting dressed. She went out of her room and followed her nose. She ended up in the kitchen where she saw Naruto preparing what seems to be breakfast.

"Morning Hinata, just sit down at the table, I am almost done." Said Naruto with a wide grin.

"N-Naruto-kun, when did you learn how to cook?" Noticing that she just pretty much told him she thought he couldn't cook she started to blush again.

"Well, I don't actually remember learning how, I just kind of took some eggs and some of the herbs I was gathering yesterday, and mixed them up." Naruto came walking towards the table tray in hand which he placed in between where the both of them sit.

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw what he had made. "Wow, Naruto-kun, this looks delicious."

"Well, then let us eat, like you said training could be hard today." Naruto said while grabbing his plate.

Hinata grabbed hers. "Yeah, today we have to learn how to climb trees."

"Oh, I have already done that one, while I was away with Kakashi on one of the missions."

"Oh…" Hinata face started to darken.

Naruto seeing this to cheer her up. "But don't worry, it would be fun helping some one else learn it."

Hinata seemed to brighten up again. "H-Hai."

The two of them enjoyed there breakfast.

"Well let's get on with it then shall we?" Asked a clearly excited Naruto.

"Hai." Hinata replied as she brought the dishes to the kitchen.

Both Hinata and Naruto walked over to one of the more sturdier looking trees.

"H-How am I supposed to climb this?" Hinata asked with a puzzled look.

"All you have to do is focus your chakra into your feet, just enough to cause you to stick to the tree. Remember, too much chakra will cause you to lose you balance and fall, too little and you simply wont stick."

"S-So, all I have to do is concentrate?" She asked still slightly puzzled.

"Yeah, watch." Naruto walked up to the tree and placed his hands together, blue chakra formed around his feet. He placed one foot against the tree and then the other, he then walked up the tree as easily as if he was walking on the ground beneath. He landed again beside Hinata causing her to jump a little. "Now, you give it a try."

"O-Ok." Hinata walked up to the tree and placed her hands together, blue chakra formed around her feet as it did with Naruto, she placed one foot on the tree carefully, then the other even more carefully and started to walk up the tree.

"_H-How is she doing it like that so soon, it took me so long to get the hang of this. She really is something special._"

Hinata found herself near the top of the tree and shouted down to Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun, I did, I made it to the to-o-o-aaaah." With this she lost her grip on the tree and started to plummet down towards the ground.

Naruto shot out towards the tree and caught the falling girl in his arms knocking him down onto the ground.

Hinata opened her eyes and notice that Naruto was standing up with her in his arms. "N-Naruto-kun…" She said weakly, trying to hold back her tears.

Naruto looked down at the woman in his arms. "Its ok Hinata, I got you. Nothing will happen as long as I am here." As he said this his face too looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata screamed as she pulled her face near his shoulder and started to cry.

Naruto placed his hand on her head and started to caress her hair. "There, there Hinata, its ok." Naruto said in a voice almost to gentle to be his own.

Hinata looked up at Naruto. "T-Thank you." Was all she managed to say in between her crying.

Naruto sat down with his back up against the tree with Hinata still in his arms. He leant over and kissed her on the top of her head.

Hinata didn't seem to mind, instead she rapped her arms around Naruto and just laid there.

"I love you Hinata." Naruto whispered before he knew it.

Hinata not prepared for this reaction stopped crying in his shoulder for a second before replying. "I-I love you too Naruto-kun, I-I always have."

Naruto looked a little surprised and happy at the same time. "What do you mean you always have?"

"I-I mean that I was always in love with you."

They both just stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity before anything happened. Naruto leant over a little further then he did the first time and brought his lips onto hers, he could feel just how soft they were.

Hinata not expecting this was a little surprised but knew what to do. She closed her eyes and her lips met those of Naruto with passion that one could only give to another with whom they truly were in live with.

The kiss lasted but a minute or so, but to them it was as if they were kissing for an hour, but it was enough. Hinata laid her head against Naruto's chest and closed her eyes. Naruto looked down on the woman who had never been more beautiful before laying his head on hers, with in minutes the both of them fell asleep underneath the moon light.

Auther's note: My beta tester is a little inactive right now, so there may be grammar mistakes at the moment, please don't pay too much attention and I hope it will be fixed as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

One Sided Love?

Chapter 5

Hinata was kneeling in front of her father. "I forbid you to go around with that ninja anymore, Hinata." Came her father's stern voice.

Hinata just stared at her father not knowing what to say as she bit her lip.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"B-But, father." She almost screamed as tears started to slide down her face.

"I will hear nothing of it."

Hinata was now clearly crying. "B-But father, I-I am in love with him."

"Then I guess you will just have to forget about him. Now I said that was the end of it."

Hinata screamed as she woke up.

Naruto woke up with a start. "That was Hinata!" He quickly rushed into her room. "What is wrong Hinata?"

Hinata went running over towards Naruto and buried her face in his shoulder. "I-It was horrible." Was all that came out of her lips.

Naruto laid his hand on her head and caressed her hair. "There, there, Hinata it was only a dream." "_At least I think it was a dream._"

Hinata looked at Naruto with wide tear filled eyes. "I-I guess your right. But d-do you think you could s-stay with me tonight?"

Naruto looked only slightly shocked as he already thought this was coming. "I can stay with you, but only until you fall asleep. If Kouken were to catch me even in your room when you were trying to sleep he would have my head on a silver platter."

Hinata nodded and went to lay down again, Naruto hesitated for a minute but when he saw Hinata gesture to come and lay down he walked to the bed and laid down beside her.

Hinata laid awake for quite some time thinking of what happened in that dream that caused her to wake up.

After some time, Hinata felt Naruto's breathing become steady, a sign that he was sleeping she thought. She then cuddled a little closer to Naruto and rapped his arm around her smaller body and went to sleep.

The dream happened again, but this time Hinata was kneeling in front of her father with Naruto standing beside her placing his hand on her shoulder, she knew he wasn't really there but the thought that he was believing in her was more than enough.

Naruto woke up the next morning and looked out the window, only to notice it was on the opposite side of the room. "Ack! I must have fallen asleep in her room." He looked over but was surprised to see that she was not sleeping at the moment, instead she seemed to have already left the room. He got out of bed and started towards the kitchen, on the way he caught once again the lovely smell meaning Hinata was cooking again.

Naruto entered the kitchen to see a smiling Hinata setting the table, while doing this she was humming a very soothing song. "Good morning Naruto-kun."

"Good morning Hina-chan." He seemed to have said this with out even realizing it.

Hinata seemed to smile even brighter hearing what she was just called. "Just sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

Naruto never wanting to say no to a good meal sat down at the table.

Not too long afterwards Hinata came towards the table with the tray of food in her arms. She placed it on the table and took her seat, now right beside Naruto.

Naruto leaned over and kissed Hinata on the side of her head. "Did you manage to sleep any better?"

"Hai, having you there eased it up right away."

It was Naruto's turn this time to brighten up. "So what do we have on the schedule today?"

"I don't know yet, I have to open up the new schedule that was just sent by a phoenix."

"Heh, did he say when he would be getting back this time?"

"Hai, he will be here in 3 days starting today."

Hinata walked over to the counter where she had placed the new schedule for their training, she then opened it up and read the top of it. "I hope the training has gone well so far, and because I believe it has I have a new training for you two: Partner Training, the basics."

"Ah, so I see he wants us to learn to work together huh."

"I think so, it says on the top that before we can learn to work together we must learn to trust each other. To do that he said we needed to tell each other all of our secrets."

"Oh, seems like yet again there will be no real training, but I guess it may be necessary so that we know when someone may be having trouble because of one of the secrets."

"Hai, i-if you want I could go first."

"Only if you want to Hina-chan."

"Hai."

The talk went on for hours and hours, Naruto found out allot about Hinata and vice versa. But there was one thought that kept coming back to Naruto. "_How will, no how **can** I explain to her about the demon inside of me._" But before he had a real chance to figure out the best way to tell her he heard an explosion.

Hinata screamed. "W-What was that."

Both Naruto and Hinata went running outside to see what was going on. To both of their surprise they saw the one thing they had hoped never to see. Two ninja's wearing black robes, both with a red cloud design on it. One of the ninja's carried a sword that was completely covered in a bandage.

The ninja with the large sword was the first to talk. "Ah, I see that we have found you at last Naruto."

"W-What do you want with us." Came Hinata's voice clearly trying to hold her fear back.

"A the wimpy Hyuuga girl, I didn't expect to find you here, oh well, we aren't here for you, we only want the boy."

"Well you can't have him!" Hinata screamed while tears started to stream down her face.

"Itachi, can you take care of her, she annoys me."

The other ninja now known as Itachi merely looked towards Hinata, whom looked straight into his eyes. The entire world changed to an eerie red and gray combination, the next thing Hinata noticed is that she was chained up to a post, she saw Itachi walking towards her. "S-Stay away from me!" She screamed.

"Oh, don't worry young Hyuuga, I shall not touch you. No, I will show you your worst nightmare for seventy-two hours long!" And with that he walked away.

Hinata was trying to break free but before she could she saw Naruto running towards her. "N-Naruto-kun!" She screamed out. But Naruto didn't seem to notice the dark figure chasing after him, and before she could scream out again the4 dark figure raised a katana above his head. Hinata closed her eyes as the sword came down upon Naruto's head, as he screamed out one last time before he died. Hinata let out a scream of sheer terror as she opened her eyes hoping to see Naruto was not the one that died, only to see him laying there dead on the ground.

It went on like this for quite awhile before Hinata couldn't handle it anymore and simply fell unconscious.

Naruto who had been standing beside her the whole time without knowing what had happened was surprised when she fell over breathing very slow short breaths.

"W-What did you do to her!" Naruto yelled out while his eyes started to become a yellowish color.

"Quite simple, I took care of her by showing her, her worst nightmare over and over again until she couldn't handle it." Came the ever calm voice of Itachi.

"Bastard!" Was all that Naruto could yell before everything went dark for him. When he managed to open his eyes he found himself inside the dungeon where the nine tails resides. "What am I doing here?" Naruto thought out loud.

"So, I see you have returned once more, boy." Came the evil sounding voice of the demon inside of himself. "What is it you want this time?"

Naruto thought for a second then answered. "Hey you, demon fox. It is time you repaid your stay in my body."

"What!" The demon yelled. "Pay you back, don't make me laugh." And with this the demon let out a very low rumbling laugh.

"I am serious!" Naruto yelled back. "You either lend me your strength now, or I will not be able to guarantee your safety here inside of me."

"Is, that a threat young boy. Because if it is let me t…"

"Yes it's a threat you dumb fox, and don't think it's an empty one either, if that girl out there, Hinata, if she dies, so will you."

"You have to be making a joke, you would kill yourself just because she died?" The demon asked with a nervous voice.

"Yeah."

"Very well then, but just remember that it is because of me that you shall save her." With this the bars holding the demon fox began to shine red.

Naruto noticing this went towards it without thinking and destroyed the seal tag on the door, all the energy flowed into him at once.

Naruto opened his eyes again to see the two opponents looking straight at him, then before they knew what was happening he went flying straight towards them with all nine tails swaying behind him.

The man named Itachi simply jumped out of the way, but the other ninja was not so lucky, Naruto's hand went swiping for the ninja's chest, it was then that he remembered who the ninja was, it was Kisame, the partner of Itachi.

Kisume being no mere gennin easily placed his sword between them. Naruto's hand deflected off of the sword but what happened next scared even Kisame, for he saw the hand of the nine tails attack just a split second after Naruto causing his beloved sword to fall to the ground slashed by an enormous force.

Naruto spun around with a speed which was not his own. He came flying towards Kisame yet again with all nine tails flapping chaotically behind him. Kisame having nothing more than a sword hilt had to try and dodge the next oncoming attack. But to his dismay he could only cause the chakra claws from Naruto to just miss his most vital organ as he instead screamed out in pain, the claws hit flesh just a bit off target tearing only a chunk out of his left side narrowly missing Kisame's heart.

The next thing Naruto knew he was kneeling over Hinata again rage still in his heart, but now with the two ninja's no where to be seen. He laid his hands on her and screamed out as he forced the demon back into submission ad reformed the seal without even knowing how he did it.

Hinata's eyes flashed open. "Naruto-kun!" She yelled.

"There, there." Naruto said while caressing her beautiful short raven color hair. "They are gone now, although I do think they might come back."

"Oh Naruto, it was horrible, they made me see you die over and over again. I-I couldn't handle it anymore." She started to cry once again.

"It's ok Hinata, you went through allot, and I promise that I will not let them hurt you ever again, we will train together and become the strongest team there is.

Hinata's face seemed to brighten up slightly, although she kept on crying into Naruto's shoulder.

Authors note: Sorry it took so long…but it seems my beta tester has left me alone in this harsh world


	6. Chapter 6

One Sided Love?

Chapter 6

Naruto woke up to the smells of Hinata's wonderful cooking, although he seemed to have a feeling something wasn't right here. "_Why do I have a feeling that something just isn't right?_" Regardless of his feeling, Naruto went downstairs to meet up with his Hina-chan and talk about what they were to do today.

When Naruto entered the kitchen he got the same weird feeling again, so instead of saying anything except for a. "Good morning." He went and sat down at the table.

It wasn't long after he sat down that Hinata came in holding the silver plate with all of the food on it, she then took her seat across from Naruto.

"_Huh! Doesn't she usually sit beside me now? What is going on here?_" He wondered to himself. "Umm, Hinata, are you feeling alright?"

Hinata started to blush. "_Why is he asking me that?_" "Hai, why do you ask?"

"No reason, you just seem to be a little different then before. But no matter, so what is on the list for today?"

"Umm, let me see. Ah we have to learn to climb trees."

Naruto's mouth hung open a little. "_What is going on here? I know we already did this, was that whole thing just a dream?_"

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto quickly closed his mouth. "_Well I guess there is only one way to find out._" "Yeah, everything's ok, by the way do you remember the attack by Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki? N-No, when did they attack? Are you sure you weren't just dreaming it Naruto-kun?"

"Maybe I was, well we might as well get on with the training."

"Hai…"

"What is it Hinata?"

"Umm, how do we have to climb a tree, Kouken didn't leave any instructions."

"Oh that, that's not a problem, I already learned how to climb trees when I was on a mission with Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke."

"Oh." Hinata looked a bit sad.

"Hey, I said it wouldn't be a problem, if those Akatsuki members do come and attack you may need to learn how to climb up a tree."

Hinata's face seemed to brighten up, even if it was only a little. "Hai."

Naruto and Hinata walked outside to the tree where he and Hinata climbed during his dream. "Watch, you concentrate a constant amount of chakra into your feet, not too much or it will cause the tree to break and not too little or you wont stick." Naruto placed his hands together to concentrate, a powerful blue aura started to turn underneath his feet, he then walked up to the tree and placed one foot carefully to make sure it wasn't too much, then he continued by placing his other foot on the tree, after that he easily walked up the tree and then back down. "Now you try, but make sure to start off by running to get as high as possible first."

"Hai." Hinata placed her hands together for concentration, a blue aura even bigger than Naruto's started turning beneath her as she went running for the tree.

"Wait!"

Hinata stopped immediately and turned towards Naruto. "W-What is it?"

"The amount of chakra you were using was too much, you must just think of how soft the tree is while concentrating, that way you won't produce that much chakra."

"Hai." Hinata placed her hands together once again for concentration, the blue aura appeared once again, although it wasn't nearly as big as the last time. She started to run which later turned into a quick dash as she ran up the tree. She was almost near the top when her left foot disconnected with the tree and she began to fall. "Ahhhhhh!"

Naruto dashed underneath her to catch her, which he did with ease. He then let her slowly go to the ground. "There you are. Now I think we have had enough for this morning."

"N-No. I…I want to get it right." Hinata said while looking at the ground.

"Well if that is what you want then I will be watching you closely to make sure you don't hit the ground if you fall again." He started to smile.

"H-Hai." She started to concentrate once again and then ran towards the tree. Near the top just a little higher then she already was, she fell again.

Naruto once again caught her and placed her on the ground.

Hinata tried again and again until she was finally able to walk up the tree just as casually as Naruto had done.

After all that training they decided to go and make some dinner. Hinata went into the kitchen after telling Naruto to go do something else while she was cooking.

Naruto not wanting to argue with the girl he was now sure of that he was in love with, decided to go and explore the house a bit. After a little while of walking he came upon the library, not normally a place for him to go, so he was just about to leave but decided to stay and check it out.

After some time passed by Hinata called to Naruto that it was time to eat, when no answer came she decided to go and find him. It didn't take long until she noticed that the library door was opened, and it was there that she saw the sleeping Naruto. "_Oh how I wish I could be there sleeping on his shoulder._" She though while moving towards him.

Naruto suddenly woke up. "H-Hinata, what are you doing here? Don't you need to be cooking?"

"Dinner is already on the table, but when you didn't come, I decided to get you."

"Thanks, well let's go eat before it gets cold."

"Hai."

And with that they went back to the dining room and sat down to eat.

"And how was the training in your opinion Hinata?"

"Um, it was nice, I got to learn something that I didn't know how to do, so now I have the feeling that I won't hold anyone back if it comes to climbing a tree." A weak yet visible smile appeared on her face.

"That's the spirit."

After they were finished eating they decided to go to sleep because the next day was going to be a long one as well.

The next morning Hinata woke to the sweet smell of breakfast. She quickly got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Hinata." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

Naruto quickly set the table and motioned to Hinata to sit down. After they both sat down they started to eat, once they were almost done eating Naruto asked. "So, what is on the list today?"

So Hinata took the list out of her pocket and took a look. "We are supposed to learn about each other."

"You mean, telling each other about ourselves?"

"I-I think it means telling each other our secrets." She now had a frown on her face.

"Don't frown Hinata, I am sure there isn't anything for either of us to hide from each other, right?"

Hinata seemed to brighten up, even if only a little. "Hai."

So they got to talking about everything that had to do with them, starting from the simple things going onto the more private things, but all the while there were a few things that were never mentioned. It was Naruto's turn to say something about himself. "_Damn, what am I supposed to say? All I can't think about at this moment is my love for her and the nine tails. Two things that I don't want to say._" "Well, that's it for me. Do you have anything else I should know?"

"_The only thing left is for me to tell him I love him, but why can't I say it?_"

But before she could answer there was a booming sound coming from the door, and from under the door came a letter addressed to Naruto, who quickly picked it up and read it to himself. What he saw caused his face to show that he was shocked.

"W-What is it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned towards Hinata. "I-I'm sorry Hinata, I haven't been completely truthful to you. Take a seat, this may take a while."

Hinata did as she was asked and sat down.

Naruto simply looked at her for a second before speaking again. "Actually it is better if I show you."

"Show me what?" She was clearly looking worried now.

Naruto didn't answer he simply took off his shirt. "Watch." He placed his hands together to focus his chakra.

What Hinata saw caused her to gasp. "W-What is that? It looks like a seal, b-but why do you have a seal?"

Naruto looked saddened. "This is the reason why all the adults back in the village don't like me. You see…well actually let's see if you can figure it out. Do you know when I was born?"

"O-Of course I do."

"And do you know what happened on that date?"

"Yes, it was the day… You don't mean…You can't…" Hinata fell silent.

Naruto just looked at Hinata trying to figure out how she was taking it in. "_I can't believe I just said it, now how will I ever be able to confess to her, she probably hates me now._"

Hinata just looked at Naruto before answering. "So, I finally know why my dad and all the other parents dislike you. I can't believe him." She said angrily

"Y-You mean you don't hate me?"

"O-Of course not, I just wish you trusted me with this right away, we are partners after all."

So what's this…He finally was able to admit it…was it all just a dream…and does this mean he will gain the courage to finally admit his love to her, or does she beat him to it?

By the way…I have a new beta tester (who seems to be inactive at this very time, so I hope there sin't too many mistakes)…who it is will be said at the beginning of the next chapter…so keep reading


	7. Chapter 7

One Sided Love?

Chapter 7

Naruto looked deep into Hinata's eyes before realizing that he was, he quickly looked away but not before thinking he saw something deep in them.

Hinata not seeming to notice that he was staring at her for a moment quickly stood up and walked over to Naruto.

'I-I think we have learned a lot about each other today. I am glad that in the end you trusted me with your biggest secret Naruto-kun…I am tired though and so I am going to bed.'

Naruto looked in her direction.

'Good night Hinata.'

With this he too went to sleep.

Night time had come upon just as the both of them were falling asleep. It wasn't long after which though that Naruto woke up with a jolt to notice that nothing seemed to be wrong.

"_What woke me up? I am sure something must have happened._" At that moment he heard a scream coming from Hinata's room, so he rushed in that direction as fast as he could. "Hinata!" He yelled as he pushed her door open.

And sure enough there was Hinata sitting up in her futon covered in sweat and breathing hard. "N-Naruto-kun." She gasped as she quickly tried to make herself look more reasonable.

Naruto quickly looked away. "I-I am sorry Hinata but I heard you scream so I came to see what was wrong."

Had he been looking he would notice that she blushing, but after she had managed to make herself look more appropriate she moved towards Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun…can I talk with you for a bit, I know it's late, but please?"

As Naruto turned to face her he could see her struggle to hold back her tears. "Sure, let's go into the kitchen then."

"H-Hai"

Once in the kitchen Naruto lit one of the lamps near the table.

"What is it you want to say?" He asked clearly a little tired.

Hinata noticing the tired voice felt even more down for asking this so late. "Umm." She started and stopped once more.

Naruto now noticing this must be hard said more calmly. "Don't worry, just say what is on your mind."

"O-Ok. I-I had a dream, we were attacked by Akatsuki… And, they…they killed you!" She started to cry.

Naruto who was caught completely off guard by what just happened wondered what he could do. In the end he just moved up to her and placed his arm around and her.

"There, there. It was just a dream, I am still here am I not?"

Hinata looked up for a moment before breaking off into tears again. "B-But it felt so real, and it was horrifying."

With this Naruto picked Hinata and carried her to her room.

Hinata looked up at Naruto. "Umm, N-Naruto-kun. What are you doing?"

"Well if you can't sleep in fear of these nightmares than I will stay by your side until you fall asleep."

Hinata started to blush under her tears. "T-Thanks you Naruto-kun."

Naruto now slightly blushing quickly added in. "W-Well training might be hard tomorrow, so we need you to have some sleep." "_Why, did I just say that…Now it makes me look like a jerk._"

But instead of what he thought was going to happen Hinata simply layed her face against his shoulder once more as he carried her to her bed. Once he arrived beside her bed he layed her down there and turned around.

Blushing he said. "Y-You can get out of that shirt and into your bed…I-I wont peek I promise."

A small smile appeared on Hinata's face after hearing him stumble over his words. "H-Hai."

Naruto could hear the dropping of clothing, making him blush even more. "Are you in your bed yet?"

"Hai."

Naruto turned around slowly and was relieved to find that she had allredy covered herself aswell. He took a seat in the chair that was beside her bedside table.

"Now get some sleep, I will watch over you until I think it is ok."

Hinata simply nodded and closed her eyes.

A few hours went by and Naruto finally decided it must safe for him to leave, but before he left the room he took one more long gaze upon the face of the one whom he was sure had to be the most beautiful female in the world and then got angry at himself for only noticing it this long after he had known her.

Naruto woke the next morning with a bright sunlight in his eyes, when he opened his eyes though his skipped a beat as he saw Kouken standing over him grinning.

"Good morning Naruto."

"W-What are you doing here!" Naruto managed to yell out.

"Shhh, you will wake Hinata. I am sure that you agree that she deserves her rest, now don't you?"

Naruto quickly held his hand to his mouth. "Well I guess you may be…Hey wait a minute, how did you know that she deserves some rest!" He whispered harshly.

"Calm down Naruto, I have been watching you two very closely for the last day now. I wanted to see how well you would get along."

"It-It was you who banged on the dory and slipped the letter underneath, wasn't it?"

"Yes, that was me. I had to make sure you would tell her of that secret as it would be dangerous had she not known and you lost control."

There came a knocking at the door.

"Yes?" Naruto answered.

Hinata's small voice barely made it through the door. "W-Who is in there with you Naruto? Can I come in?"

Before thinking anything else Naruto simply said. "Yes you may come in."

The sound of the door opening and Hinata walking in seemed quite loud.

"K-Kouken sensei!" She gasped."

Kouken simply looked in her direction. "Didn't I tell you not to call me sensei? But besides that. How are you doing this fine morning?"

Hinata looked down at the ground again. "Sorry Kouken…"

"Now now, don't get all down all of a sudden. I am not angry or something, just calling me sensei is something I dislike."

"H-Hai." She then looked up towards the to guys. "S-So what are you doing back already?"

Kouken looked grave all of a sudden. "I need to start training the two of you at a faster pace, I have cought word that Akatsuki has gotten wind of this location. It may only be a matter of time before they arrive here and I need you two ready."

Both Naruto's and Hinata's eyes opened wide.

Y-You have to be joking." Naruto yelled out at Kouken.

"If only I were, and that is why I must have you two ready for combo combat, able to fight side by side perfectly. So come with me, oh and Hinata, you might want to look the other way. Naruto sleeps in his boxers." This last part he stated with a wide grin.

Hinata now blushing very brightly turned around and started out of the room. "I will make some breakfast then, we can't train on an empty stomach." With this she left the room still blushing immensely.

Naruto got out of bed and quickly got dressed. "Kouken, I have been waiting to ask you something."

"What is it Naruto?"

"Well, when we first met I noticed that eye of yours, I thought it was weird, so I just thought it might be some kind of bloodline, but I have never seen anything like that before."

"Do not worry Naruto, in time I will tell you."

Naruto frowned at the answer. "Fine."

Both of them cought a smell of the cooking coming from the kitchen. "Well I guess it is time we went downstairs for breakfast because this training cannot wait."

With this they both went to the kitchen where the lovely smell was coming from.

So what is this 'special' training that is being spoken of, and what IS up with Kouken sensei's eyes? Well I guess you will just have to wait and see.


	8. Chapter 8

One Sided Love?

Chapter 8

Hinata turned towards the two hungry ninjas. "P-Please sit down, i-it's almost done."

The two hungry ninjas did as they were told and sat down at the low table and waited for their breakfast.

Just as Hinata was bringing in the breakfast Koishii entered the room. "I thought I smelled someone cooking something delicious…Almost makes me wish I actually needed to eat."

"Y-You don't need to eat?" Hinata asked timidly and confused.

"Yes, that is right. I no longer need to eat, I am not actually a human don't forget."

"Ahh Koishii, come grab a seat next to me so we can discuss what we will be doing for training then."

"Sure." She giggled back as she sat next to him.

After enjoying a delicious meal for which both Naruto and Kouken gave there greatest thanks to Hinata for, which caused her to blush a very light pink color, Kouken started to explain things.

"Ok, first thing is first…You two need to know each other's every attack…Body movement…as well as techniques, this will give you an upper hand in combat as you will be able to act without words, simply by knowing what he is doing and what he will do next. For Hinata this shouldn't be a problem as Naruto seems to only do two things…his kage buunshin…and dead on attacks…We will however need to work on that, as for Naruto…that may be more complicated as Hinata has many different skills at her disposure."

"Mhmm…mhmm…I understand." Came the ever so confident Naruto.

"Do you truly Naruto?"

"Yes."

"And you Hinata, do you understand what must be done?"

"I-I think so…"

"Good, then first thing first…we will work on getting you two to teach each other your different techniques…everything that does not require your byakugan, Hinata."

"Hai."

And with that, the two you gennins went outside to start teaching each other all they know.

Kouken called from behind them. "One more thing."

The both turned around to see two back packs being thrown at them.

"You cannot return until you are done with that training."

"What?" Screamed Naruto as he caught the backpacks.

"You heard me, no returning." And he walked into the house and closed the door.

"Do you really think they can handle this on there own" Koishii asked worriedly

"This is the best for the both of them, I had hoped that they would have already admitted it to each other, this may prove troublesome."

Naruto walked over to Hinata and handed her, her backpack. Hinata's hand brushed over Naruto's as she reached for her bag causing her to gasp and drop it.

"Hinata! Are you ok, what is wrong?"

"I-It's nothing Naruto-kun, I just missed my grip."

"Do I need to take your bag, are you sure you are fine?"

"_Why is Naruto-kun acting so nice all of a sudden, could he maybe…No he couldn't possibly be in love with me…could he?_"

"Hinata?" Naruto asked again.

"H-Hai, it's fine I can handle it."

"Ok." Naruto handed Hinata her bag for the second time.

The two of them went off towards a clearing that they had seen when climbing the trees. Once they arrived they got straight down to business.

"Ok Hinata, we need to get this over with fast."

"W-Why?" Hinata asked now slightly angry although not knowing why. "I-Is it bad to be stuck up here training with me…am I a burden?" Hinata aware of what she just said started to stare at the ground. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

"W-What do you mean, that isn't it at all, I meant we needed to hurry because of what Kouken said…the Akatsuki may be here any day and we need to be prepared, we cannot…no I cannot stand by and let them do what I saw in my dream!"

"_What dream could he mean?_" "U-Umm…Naruto-kun, what dream?"

"_Ahh, crap…I talk to much sometimes._" "Ahh, nevermind Hinata…it isn't important, what is important is that we start training."

"H-Hai."

And with that they started with the real training, and it all started with Naruto teaching Hinata the kage buunshin no-jutsu.

Meanwhile back at the house, things were not going as quite as everyone may have thought…In reality Kouken seemed to be setting up many various traps and other deadly things.

"Do you think this will be smart, to set up these things with the kids gone?" Asked a worried Koishii.

"Of course I am, they need to be alert at all times, when they return me and you will test them and see what they learned while out there in the wild."

"But, it isn't really wild out there…Since this whole place is protected by a powerful jutsu, is it not?"

"Yes, that may be so…but the protections do not keep out the many dangerous animals…or even the harsh weather."

This last piece of information caused Koishii to shiver.

Back with Naruto and Hinata again things seemed to be going a lot smoother than they had expected it to, Hinata learned to master the Kage buunshin no-jutsu in no time, and was able to beat naruto's two to one, meaning she was able to create twice the amount in one go.

"Wow, Hinata, you are great…how can you do it so easily?"

"I-I don't know what you mean…"

"I mean, how can you make so many of them?"

"I-I just mold my chakra like you told me to, am I…am I doing something wrong?" Hinata's face started to darken slightly

"No no, you are doing great, I wish I could mold my chakra that good."

"I-I could…" Hinata's voice kind of trailed off into the wind.

"You could what?"

"I…I could teach you how to mold chakra." She managed to force out before shelling back up behind her fingers.

"Really? That would be great!"

And with this Hinata now the mentor started to teach Naruto, slowly at first as it was tough for her to make full or even complete sentences, but as she continued she started to talk easier.

As time went on both Naruto and Hinata quickly noticed that they were hungry, and training would not go well on an empty stomach…by now as they have been training for one day already they knew of a place with fresh berries, which is where they head now.

Hinata was bending over a river filling up some water containers as Naruto was gathering some of the many berries, when suddenly the unexpected happened. Naruto heard a scream coming from the direction of Hinata, it seemed that she had fallen into the water.

"H-Hinata!" He screamed as he jumped in after her. "_I have to hurry, there is a water fall not far from here_." "Kage buunshin no-jutsu!" two exact copies of Naruto appeared, and after he gave them a quick nod he went speeding towards Hinata. It didn't take long before he cought up with her as he was trying to go fast and she was trying not to.

"N-Naruto-k…" Hinata was not able to finish her sentence due to loosing conscience.

Naruto bolted towards her and with great effort managed to grab her hand and pull her close as he threw a kunai with a string attached, the two Naruto copies which had made way for the shore cought the stringed kunai and pulled Naruto and Hinata to shore.

As Naruto layed Hinata on the side of the water he noticed she was not breathing. "_W-What do I do…she isn't breathing!_" It was then that he remembered his basic academy survival training on what to do if someone had gone underwater. Shuddering at the thought of mouth to mouth. "_I-Isn't it the same as a kiss…I could never do that, she might hate me afterwards…Wait! What am I thinking…I need to save her or she wont even get the chance to hate me!_" And with this he applied mouth to mouth as best he could, after several tries Hinata finally coughed up the water she had breathed in and started to breath again, although she was shivering immensely while doing so.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Was the only sound that came out of her lips.

Naruto looked at her and decided that she needed to get warm and fast, so he picked her up and returned back to the camp where he placed his clothes on the fire that he just made, and then thought. "_I-I need to take her clothing off or she will freeze to death._" Naruto gulped hard as he grabbed her extra cloths and brought them closer, then after removing her jacket with little problem he half turned away as he tried to remove her shirt, in the end it went with less trouble than he thought it would, he then grabbed the spare shirt and slipped it on, while he was pulling her shirt down his hand accidently slid over one of her breasts. The touch alone sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. "_Please, oh please don't wake up from that, I swear it wasn't on purpose_." After he saw that she obviously did not feel it he pulled the shirt all the way on.

Meanwhile back at the house.

"Kouken, are you sure they are ok…it has already been a day and there is already a big strom coming."

"Do not worry, I am sure everything is ok…they are both powerful ninjas…they just need to teach each other what they are both lacking."

"And that is?"

"Simple, they both hold the answer for each others problems…Hinata's timidness will at the same time calm Naruto's actions down as will it be cured by his loud action…putting it simple…they will make each other a whole, they were destined for each other, I am simply giving the helping hand."

Back with Naruto it seemed to be the worst moment he could possibly imagine, her panst too needed to be changed, for the were soaking wet. While looking away, he managed to slip her pants off with ease…but as he was holding the dry pair he thought of how he would get it on as he could not even look half way without seeing anything, and even though he was sure she was wearing panties as he was hoping she was, he just couldn't bring himself to even turn his head a half a millimeter. After a long wait he finally decided to just slip them on and hope he made it without any problems, with his hands on both sides of the pants he placed it on either side of her feet and slipped it upwards, as his hands brushed against what felt to be her shirt he let out a sigh.

"_Now all I have to do is get her covered up to keep her warm._" With this he picked her up and brought her into the hollow rock formation that they had used for a makeshift tent, as they did not get one given to them. He place her on her futon and covered her up with her blanket. "There that should do the trick."

Then the unspeakable happened, as the wind picked up in speed the temperature dropped and it started to rain.

Naruto quickly ran under the rock as not to get wet, but the campfire which was supposed to keep them warm was doused in no time flat, it was then that he heard Hinata's teeth start to clatter. "_T-This isn't good, agh! What can I do_?" He remembered yet another lesson from academy years on how to keep someone warm and how important it is to do so. Naruto blushed at the thought of what must be done, and then out of the blue he started yelling at him self. "What are you hesitating for, do you really want to have a chance that she dies because of your stupid hesitating?" And with those last few words he made up his mind to do it. He grabbed Hinata's blanket and lifted it off as he brought his futon next to hers, he then layed down right next to her and hugged her tightly as to let his body warmth heat her up, he then wrapped the both of them in her blanket. It did not take long before he slid off into a deep stress filled sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

One Sided Love?

Chapter 9

Hinata's eyes opened slightly but what she saw made her eyes open wide. Naruto's face was no more than a few centimeters away from hers, plus he seemed to be hugging her tightly. Before she knew what she was doing, Hinata let out a short scream.

Naruto woke up with a start, it didn't take long for him to notice that he was still holding Hinata tight. He quickly let go. "H-Hinata, this isn't what it looks like, let me explain."

Hinata calmed down slightly and nodded as for Naruto to continue.

"You remember falling into the river, right?"

Hinata had by now already sat up. "Y-Yes." It was then that she noticed she was wearing different clothing. "W-Why am I wearing different clothing!" She screamed completely shocked.

"W-Well like I was saying, you fell into the river, when I got you out, you were shivering like mad and you wouldn't wake up."

"D-Do you mean, you changed my cloths?" She blushed as she emphasized the word you.

Naruto quickly looked at the ground afraid to answer, finally gathering enough courage though he finally gave a solid answer. "Yes, it was necessary."

Hinata was now blushing a very dark red color. "_He took my cloths off and changed them…and then he even used his body to heat me up, maybe I should just say it…maybe he really does like me too_" "Umm, Naru…" Her sentence was cut off by a snapping of a twig.

Naruto motioned towards Hinata to be prepared. Out of the bushes not too far from where they were sitting came a bear twice the size of any bear they had ever seen.

The two young gennins knowing of the danger even a single bear can be stood up and charged at it. "KAGE BUUNSHIN NO-JUTSU!" The both yelled while running. Within seconds there was a mass number of Naruto's and Hinata's running straight towards the bear that did not seem to be frightened in the least.

Naruto's copies came sliding from underneath the bear as those from Hinata came diving in from the top. The bear still not wanting to believe that his territory would be taken from him stood on his hind legs as he swiped at the air mauling all of Hinata's clones including herself with a few swipes.

"How dare you lay a paw on Hinata?" Naruto screamed before even realizing it himself. The copies were still sliding as a few of them broke of and jumped into the air and one of them went diving across the ground in the direction of Hinata. The first clone kicked the bear from underneath "U!" then the next one used its hands to cause itself to launch from the ground just beneath the bear. "ZU!" The yet again a clone used his hands to launch himself upwards. "MA!" The last clone launched it self up and just before making it on of the clones now falling back down launched itself downwards by grabbing the clones feet and pushing it straight up towards the bear. "KI!" Then in the blink of an eye Naruto came from above the bear. "NARUTO RENDAN!" With this he landed a clean blow with his foot straight on the bears now confused looking head.

Hinata meanwhile was flying through the air with immense force as all of her clones disappeared, she started to descend rapidly and thought she was going to hit into the cave wall for sure, so she closed her eyes and waited for in impact. When the impact never came she opened her eyes and looked behind her, what she saw made her smile, then as quickly as it was there the clone too disappeared. "_Thank you, Naruto-kun_"

The bear hit the ground with a loud thud, it took a second before the bear finally stood up again and ran back through the bushes and was out of sight in no time. Naruto rushed over towards Hinata. "H-Hinata! Are you alright?"

"H-Hai, it didn't cut to deep." She said this with a pale face as she was holding where the bear had hit with its claws, blood was seeping out slowly from a cut that must have hit deep.

"Liar! That cut is deep, damnit what can I do?" Naruto started to think as best he could.

"Umm..." Hinata started weakly but cut herself off.

"What…What is it?"

"I-I am fine, I just need some re…" With this Hinata fell unconscious.

"Damnit! What can I do?" After a few moments of thinking Naruto got it. "_If I transfer some of my chakra over to Hinata then she could heal faster like me, and we have one of her salves with us, so it should be possible._" "OK!" Naruto picked up Hinata's limp right hand and held it tight with his hands. "Here we go." Naruto started to let his chakra flow into Hinata when the unexpected happened once again. He felt his red chakra coming to the surface, but it seemed to be out of control.

"Hahaha, freedom…I see freedom at last." Came the chaotic voice of the Kyuubi.

"Oh no you don't you damn fox! I wont let even you have her!" With this Naruto's vision went black.

"N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto stirred a second.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Hinata looking down at him. "H-Hinata, your ok?"

"N-Not exactly."

It was then that Naruto looked around, everything was dark…too dark to be a normal night and there were no stars or even clouds in the sky, there wasn't even a moon, just darkness.

"W-Where are we?" Naruto asked confused.

"Hahahaha, I see you two are enjoying yourselves. Good because you two will be here for quite awhile!" Stated the chaotic voice.

"You damn fox! Show your self!"

"Now how could I show myself if you are already looking at me?"

Then as if it were never there the darkness cleared itself to reveal the same underground dungeon that Naruto knew all to well.

"N-naruto-kun, where are we? I'm scared."

Naruto looked in her direction, she was shivering pretty bad. "_Damnit! What are we doing here?_"

"Well, let me explain this to the both of you. This little pain here has been making demands from me for quite some time now, normally I would just hate him for thinking he could make demands of me, but it is the reason of his demands that make me dispise him so much."

"T-The reasons?"

"Yes, he has been demanding power from me and even threatening me, so that he may save people who are important to him. It makes me sick!"

"_Naruto-kun threatened the Kyuubi to help out those in need?_"

"Yes that he did, do not make me repeat everything I say!"

"_C-Can he read my thoughts?_"

"Of course I can, this is my realm after all."

"You damn fox!" Naruto ran towards the seal on the gate, before either the fox or Hinata had the chance to say anything, Naruto had already ripped of the seal stopping the Kyuubi."

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Foolish boy!"

The gate swung open with an immense force.

"Damn fox! Fight me now so that I can prove to you that you are nothing without me!"

Hinata gasped and almost fainted as she saw the Kyuubi come walking out of the now open gate.

"Do you possibly think that you could have done what you have, if it were not for my power, boy?"

Naruto grinned slyly. "Of course that is exactly what I am saying you stupid fox."

"Why you!" The fox came charging straight towards Naruto.

Naruto laughed. "You dumb fox, you just don't get it. This is not your domain, it's mine! Kage buunshin no-jutsu!"

The Kyuubi stopped for a moment. "You don't think that your little trick will work on me do you? I have seen you fight, I know of this trick to use your rasengan."

The clones of Naruto split into groups of two. "Like I said, stupid fox. Don't think for even a moment that I ever really needed you, allowing you to give me power was simply so that you felt needed." One of the clones in every single group including Naruto himself started charging up chakra in there palm, while the other clone started to control the chakra flow and force with its two hands.

The Kyuubi let out a low growling laugh. "You don't think I already know which one is the real you? Do you think I should fear any of these clones, or even you for that matter?"

Naruto and the clones charged straight towards the Kyuubi. "Like I already said, shut up you stupid fox!"

The Kyuubi snarled, bearing his long white sharp teeth. "Fine, have it your way, fool!"

The nine tailed fox simply spun his tails around towards the clones. Every single one of them disappeared. "Now it is your turn!" The Kyuubi charged straight towards the real Naruto with his mouth open.

"_I-I have to do something!_" Thought Hinata. "_I have to save Naruto-kun!_"

So what's this…Naruto opened the seal, and with such ease…and what is this, it seems Hinata wants to help out, just how will this battle between Naruto and his otherside, the Kyuubi end?


	10. Chapter 10

One Sided Love?

Chapter 10

Naruto saw the demon fox charging straight towards him. "_So it looks like this is the end, I was only able to do this much in the end._" He closed his eyes waiting for the tearing pain that was sure to come.

"Shugo Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" (Guardian of Eight Divination Seals: sixty-four Strikes)

At the sound of this Naruto's eyes sprung open. "Hinata!"

"J-just let me do this one thing for you, Naruto-kun"

"Ok, but I am going to help out as well! Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The demon fox reared back from Hinata. "What do you think you are doing? This is a fight between me and that brat, don't make me kill you as well!"

"Y-you might be right nine tails, but this person you are trying to kill is someone special to me, and I will not allow anyone to hurt him!"

"H-Hinata… Alright let's get this done with! Hey demon fox, want to see true power?"

"Bring it brat, I will crush you with a simple flick of my tail."

The Naruto clones all charged up a Rasengan again.

"Not this again, you just did it." The Kyuubi was now clearly agitated.

"Yeah, I might have, but this time I won't be defeated so easily."

"You annoy me brat!" The Kyuubi swung its tails chaotically towards Naruto's clones.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Came the now calmer voice of Hinata "Shugo hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!"

The tails of the Kyuubi never made contact with any of the clones as Hinata made it in time to protect each one.

"I said that you won't harm him!"

The Kyuubi roared in anger. "Fine I will kill you too!"

"Now!" Naruto yelled.

The clones of both young gennins went running straight towards the demon fox. The tails of the nine tails fox went this time towards the clones of Hinata.

"Oh no you don't! Rasengan!" The clones jumped in front of the Hinata clones and used the Rasengan to knock the blow away, but where blown flying because of the blast.

The tails turned once more towards the Hinata clones, they swung in full force dancing chaotically. Hinata being prepared for this starting weaving in and out of the tails lashes missing their timing only a few times resulting in the loss of those clones. "Jyuuken!"

A loud roaring laughter erupted from the Kyuubi. "Did you think such a weak attack would work on me?"

"No! But this will!" Came the voice of Naruto. "U!" A clone kicked the Kyuubi from just underneath his head area. "ZU!" another two clones jumped from underneath and uppercutted. "MA!" two of the other clones launched one of them straight upwards head first, that clone making a solid impact with its head causing it to be destroyed. "KI!" The two clones that just launched the last one jumped with all their power straight towards the Kyuubi's head with both feet.

The surprising part happened. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hinata yelled. Two clones appeared which used up so much strength to launch Hinata that they were destroyed. "JYUUKEN!"

Then just as the nine tails thought it was over Naruto came in from above. "RASENGAN RENDAN!" The combined effect from the Jyuuken and the Rasengan together caused the painful truth to go straight through the nine tails.

"_I-I can't beat these two. What is up with their power, they are two measly Gennins!_" "Wait!"

"What do you mean wait?" Asked a now heavily breathing Naruto.

"I must know, how can a brat like you be so strong? Even without my power!"

Naruto simply smiled. "As you have been with me this whole time, you should know. I am going to become the next Hokage, nothing can stop me!"

"I-Its impossible still for you to be that powerful!"

Naruto thought for a moment. "I know, it is like with Lee."

"I do not understand brat!"

"I have someone important I need to protect, and when that person is smiling I feel happy, and when that person is hurt…I hurt the person who hurt her!"

"_Her? C-could he mean me?_"

"I see, well young brat. It seems that your power is too much for me when you two are together. Just watch your back from now on, you may have beaten me, but I have not lost!" The demon fox headed towards the gate again. "I don't suppose that you know how to seal me again do you?" It asked with a wide grin.

"I wont need to, I do not wish to seal you anymore. I want to use your power, and in exchange you will not be sealed up anymore."

"Why do you not wish to seal me? I have always given you power anyways, why chose to let me run loose inside of you? I do not understand."

"It is because of that seal that I have been having trouble with chakra control isn't it? I overheard Jiraiya saying that."

"Yes, it is true that the seal stops your control immensely, but who is to say that I don't just kill you myself when you are weakened in battle?"

"You of all people should now this, whether the seal is there or not, if I die so do you!"

"Damn brat! What makes you think I am stuck here without the seal?"

"Because if you could get out, you would have done so already, it seems this wasn't the only seal."

The nine tails snarled angrily towards Naruto.

Hinata stepped forward. "W-why can't you two just get along? Why must you two fight all the time, you are both in the same body, shouldn't you just get used to it and get over this hatred of each other?"

"Foolish girl, why do you go to such ends just to help out this brat, and I will not believe that you are just helping out a friend. This is too much for just helping."

Hinata looked away for a moment, then turned back towards the nine tails. "I-Its because I must protect the one I love!"

Naruto turned towards her with shock filled eyes. "H-Hinata, is this true?"

Hinata now blushing turned towards Naruto. "Y-yes it is true, I have always been watching you, always been in love with you, I-I just didn't know how to tell you."

Naruto walked over towards Hinata, once he was standing right in front of her, her laid his hand on her cheek. "I too have found out just how much in love with you I have been."

The nine tails snarls again. "Well isn't this just cute, the two love birds finally figure it out do they! You two make me sick."

Naruto turned towards the nine tails. "Never insult Hinata again!"

"Oh, I am sorry…did I say sick, I meant you two make me vomit, and her most of all!"

"I warned you! Let's go Hinata we will teach him exactly what we can do!"

The both of them raised there hands up to face level. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The clone were circling the nine tails once more.

"Let's go!" The clones charged straight towards the nine tails who lashed it's tails out in a chaotic pattern, but every time a tail would get close to one of Hinata's clones Naruto's deflected it away with a one handed Rasengan. "I will not let you harm her!"

The next thing the nine tails knew he had hundreds of clones smacking right into him, some with a swirling chaotic chakra mass and the others with a charka filled palm thrust. The nine tails screamed in pain once again. "AGH! Fine, you may have won this fight, but the battle is not over yet!"

The area got dark once again, as Naruto's eyes got heavier and heavier.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Hinata sleeping in her futon next to his. He smiled. "It must have been a dream." But when he looked down on his stomach he thought. "_I wonder_." He started molding some chakra, and sure enough, the seal showed up, but something was different about it, and he too felt different, that was when he heard the nine tails voice.

"For making it this far, I will grant you more power than you could ever imagine, master."

Naruto hearing this wondered why he used the word master, but when he saw Hinata laying over there all alone and shivering because they had no fire, he moved his futon closer and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

So what is this, why would the nine tails call Naruto master…and what does he mean by more power than Naruto could imagine, and was this all a dream, it seems real…but could Hinata have really said what she said, I guess you will have to wait and see


	11. Chapter 11

One Sided Love?

Chapter 11

((first of all I have seen many people saying they are confused…I hope this chapter will help clear it up…as for the Kyuubi calling Naruto master…it is quite often that if someone can not win they will quickly side with the other so that they may live on…and when that happens that person becomes their master…)

Hinata woke the next morning with a warm feeling, when she opened her eyes and saw Naruto with his arms around her, she was sure that what had happened had to be real. She leant over and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto stirred at the touch of her cold lips and slowly opened his eyes. "Hinata. Good morning." He stated with a smile.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun."

"Sorry for what?"

"For waking you up, I-I didn't mean to."

"It's ok Hina-chan." He used the same name he had used in his dream that time back and hoped that she didn't mind.

Hinata blushed at the sound of Naruto calling her Hina.

Naruto quickly stood up. "Come on Hina-chan we need to get to work on some things before we can return back to the house, I could use a nice soft bed after being out here for so long."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "So what do we need to do?"

Naruto thought for a second and then a wide grin appeared on his face. "I have the perfect plan."

Hinata looked at Naruto wondering what it could be.

"Kage Buunshin no Jutsu." One clone appeared beside him. "I am going to teach you how to use the Rasengan." His grin widened even more.

Hinata looked kind of shocked. "A-are you sure?"

"Of course. Now here we go." Naruto held out his hand and started concentrating chakra. "You should be able to do this part with ease, as your Jyuuken is almost the same, isn't it?"

Hinata looked at Naruto's hand then held out her own. She started to concentrate her chakra the same way.

It didn't go very quickly but as Hinata was good in chakra control and Naruto kept on having her do it over and over again, she soon gained the knack of the first step and then moved on. At the same time that Hinata was learning to do the Rasengan, Hinata was teaching Naruto how to control his chakra better. He did notice that he was having an easier time molding chakra. After many hours of training which soon turned into a day Hinata was getting the hang of step one.

Meanwhile back at the house. Koishii confronted Kouken.

"Was it smart to put them into a genjutsu?"

"Don't worry my love, it was the best idea I have had in a long time. This way they will most likely admit it and Naruto may even overcome his chakra molding problem if he thinks it is gone."

"Thinks it is gone? What did you put on them" Koishii stated while emphasizing the word did.

"Simply one that took them both into what looks like the lair of the nine tails based on what Naruto thinks it looks like, had them fight it and maybe overcome it. This granting them a boost in moral and thinking it was all over. After that I unlocked a partial amount of the seal, that part that was causing his molding to get worse." Kouken by now had a wide grin.

This news caused Koishii's mouth to curl in a very cute smile. "I like the way you think, have I ever told you that?"

"Yes, my love and I return it with all I can."

The training with Naruto and Hinata was going quite well, the day turned to a week before any full good news was produced.

Naruto ran over and hugged Hinata as she was fizzling away the Rasengan. "You did it Hina-chan, you mastered Rasengan in one hand in just a week!"

Hinata blushed. "W-well it is because you were always here helping me."

"No, that can't be it, you even helped me manage to do it in one hand as well now."

Hinata blushed even deeper.

Naruto leaned in closer to Hinata, who closed her eyes. Their lips met and for the few seconds it lasted the only thought that went through their head was. "I truly am the luckiest person alive." When their lips parted Hinata brought her hand to her mouth and traced the place where Naruto's lips were just seconds ago.

"Well it looks like we have to return back to the house now, boy do we have a surprise for them." Naruto was now grinning widely. "_I wish I had just told her earlier, it would have saved us a lot of trouble. But I did defeat the nine tails inside of me and I can now mold chakra better._"

Hinata nodded her head and stood beside Naruto.

Naruto interlocked his hand with hers before setting off down the road to go back to the house.

They arrived at the house within a few hours of walking, when they were almost at the front door, they could smell something delicious.

Kouken walked out of the house. "Come in you two, we have been expecting you."

"How did you know we would come back today?" Naruto asked slightly shocked.

"Because I couldn't simply send you off into the wilderness around here without keeping an eye on you, I have been watching what you two have been doing and I must say. I am impressed with what you have accomplished."

Naruto grinned. "Well you know..."

Hinata grinned as well. "Well we did do our best."

Naruto stood a little closer and wrapped his arm around her thin waste and held her closer.

This time it was Kouken's turn to smile. "Great I see you finally came out and said it to each other. Well it seems this feast Koishii is preparing is not for nothing then."

"D-Do you mean that you knew?"

"Yes I knew all along about you two, that is why I had to do my best to get you two together, but come. Let us eat."

Naruto and Hinata walked into the dining area, both of their eyes widened at the sight. There was a little bit of everything, from ramen down to rice plates.

"Please sit down and enjoy, this is after all special for you two turtle doves." Koishii giggled. "Young love always makes me so happy."

"What, so my old love isn't good enough anymore?" Kouken asked with a sly grin.

"You know your old love is what I am looking for." She replied with a sly grin of her own.

Hinata and Naruto sat down beside each other and waited for the other two to sit down.

It wasn't long before the other two came and sat down.

Kouken started with a cough. "Ahem, there is something I would like to discuss with you two and it is quite serious."

Hinata and Naruto looked in his direction.

'Although I love the fact that I got to see to young gennins fall in love like you two. I need to set up some house rules, what you two do in your free time is entirely up to you, but if I catch you doing anything someone of your age should not be doing, and you know what I mean. Then I will have to send Hinata back to the town."

Hinata blushed very red and Naruto sat there with an open mouth for a few seconds. Then smiling he said: "You don't have to worry Kouken, I am not Jiraiya the pervert, I love Hinata, and would never do anything to bring that into problems." He turned towards Hinata and smiled.

Hinata blushed even redder.

"That's great news, now to some more happy news."

What's this? Was the encounter with the nine tails a genjutsu…was it all a set up…well the love in the air seems to be real

But what is this happy news Kouken is talking about?


	12. Chapter 12

One Sided Love?

Chapter 12

Naruto looked at Kouken. "What is the good news then?"

Kouken grinned. "I have someone coming over that will be helping in the training of you two. He is an expert of almost all forms of taijutsu and is willing to teach you two how to fight side by side perfectly. Plus his wife is coming along, and it is her who has the real good news for Hinata."

Hinata looked at Kouken puzzled.

"Don't worry Hinata you will see what I mean when they arrive."

A loud knock came from the door.

"Enter." Stated Kouken sure of who was there.

Two figures walked in, one was a man in his mid thirties wearing loose pants and a baggy shirt and the other, a woman in her mid twenties wearing an outfit almost looking the same as the mans, but slightly tighter, showing off her more slender figure.

"Ah, Ryuu and Cho, it is great to see that you both made it in great time."

The man stepped forward and smiled. "Well you know us, we would hate to be late, for any reason period."

Kouken smiled. "Ahh Ryuu you are as cheerful as ever, and what about you Cho how is everything going with the two of you, I hope Ryuu is doing his job well still." He ended with a sly grin.

Cho blushed. "Of course he is doing well, I wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't." She looked around and her eyes met up with the two young gennins and she just had to smile. "I see these two young people and I am reminded of us when we were younger, I take it these are who we will be helping?"

"Yes these two will be the ones."

Cho walked over towards Hinata. "Young one, tell me. Are you willing to go through a lot to be able to help your partner here?"

Hinata looked at Naruto and then at Cho. "Y-yes I am."

Cho's face brightened up a lot. "Good then I would like you to come with me for awhile, there is something I wish to show you."

It was then that Ryuu acted, he walked over to Naruto. "Well there young one, I suppose you want to do some training of your own?"

Naruto's face widened with joy. "You bet!"

Ryuu smiled. "Well then Naruto, let's get training now, but I must ask Kouken for his assistance."

Kouken looked at them confused.

"You know why Kouken, I think it is time."

Kouken looked slightly concerned. "I guess you are right."

So off Naruto, Ryuu and Kouken went, traveling towards the forest that Naruto and Hinata trained at for that short while.

When they arrived at their destination, Naruto finally said something as it seemed that he was deep in thought. "Hey, Kouken. What does Ryuu mean with it being time?"

Kouken looked towards Ryuu. "You explain it…I still don't fully understand it myself."

Ryuu grinned again. "Ok, I will explain. Naruto, you remember Kouken's eyes, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, that isn't a bloodline limit as he said it was."

Naruto looked at him confused.

"Well, to put it this way. There are more than just two demons, Naruto."

"Do you mean, that Kouken has a demon in him?"

"That is exactly what I mean."

"But what does this have to do with my training?"

"That is what I am about to explain."

Meanwhile Hinata and Cho arrived at the place where Hinata and Naruto spent their first night alone together.

Cho turned to Hinata. "There is something special I have for you to learn." She pulled out a real big scroll.

Hinata looked at it. "T-This is a summoning scroll."

"Not exactly, it is the contract." Cho opened the scroll, there were only a few names on it, the last being Cho.

Hinata knew what to do, she bit thumb and wrote her name in blood, then put her fingerprints in blood at the bottom.

"Just remember…never expect the lord of this summon to come."

"W-Why is that?"

"Because he resides in your lover."

"Y-You mean the demon fox?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean."

The days of training went by, Hinata learning how to summon and Naruto learning something else.

But it was this day that Cho sensed some unusual danger.

Hinata was able to summon real good, but she could never manage one of the intelligent ones.

The snapping of a twig came from behind them, they both spun around.

"Who is there?" Asked Cho towards the bushes.

Two people in black cloaks with red clouds came out of the bushes.

"Akatsuki!" Cho spit out the name as if it were dirt on her tongue.

"I am glad we are well known, even to those unimportant, now where is Naruto?" Asked one of the people, who was clearly Itachi.

"I would never tell you!" Hinata yelled.

"Well if it isn't the little Hyuuga girl, I heard you still can't do anything right."

Cho jumped in front of Hinata to intercept three kunai's that Hinata couldn't even see coming.

"Run!" Cho yelled.

"No, I will fight too."

Kisame laughed. "This will be too easy. Come little girl, I will even allow to use one jutsu for free."

"Taju, Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Many clones of Hinata popped up.

The battle with Kisame was tough, and Hinata just knew that Cho was not doing well. "_I have to end this now, but all I can do is my summoning, and I am not good with that just yet. But I have to try._" Hinata started making seals, as did all the clones.

"Crap! She is trying to summon something. I thought she couldn't do anything."

Finally at the last seal Hinata bit her thumb and slammed it into the ground. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Meanwhile Naruto was learning the secret technique when suddenly he felt something strange in his stomach. "Hinata!" He shouted before realizing it.

"What is it Naruto, is something wrong?"

"Hinata is calling for me, I am going."

With that Naruto disappeared away as if he was a clone.

When Hinata opened her eyes, she could clearly see Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun." Was all she managed to say, before falling unconscious.

Naruto turned to see Kisame. "You did this to her!"

Kisame smiled. "Well it seems we won't have to start looking for you now."

Naruto's face was filled with rage. He started to activate seals.

Kisame looked at him confused. "_W-What is that seal combination?_"

"Oni **houyou no jutsu!" (Demon embrace) All that seemed to have happened was that Naruto's eyes went yellow and his face markings got more jagged.  
**

**Kisame laughed. "Is that all?" He went charging straight towards Naruto.**

**It was then that everything got dark.**

**"Hina-chan"**

**Hinata heard Naruto's voice, she opened her eyes. 'N-Naruto-kun."**

**Naruto smiled close to tears, he reached towards Hinata and lifted the back of her head up, he then leant down and kissed Hinata.**

**Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and they just sat there for a few minutes. Then Hinata started to talk again. "W-What happened to the Akatsuki?"**

**"They ran for their lives" Stated Cho who was standing over the two.**

**Hinata not knowing that there was anyone there blushed a bright red color.**

**Naruto just sat there and kind of smiled at Hinata.**

**"B-But, why did Naruto come when I summoned a fox?"**

**Naruto looked at her. "You can summon foxes?"**

**Cho interrupted them. "Yes I have taught her to summon foxes, as can I. As for summoning Naruto, it seems your love for him is strong enough to summon a living being that has the demon fox inside."**

**What is this? It seems Hinata can summon Naruto in times of dire need…and what is this demonic embrace that caused the Akatsuki members to run for their lives?**


	13. Chapter 13

One sided love?

Chapter 13

Naruto looked at Cho for but a moment, slightly confused by what she meant, then it hit him. "So in a life threatening situation, Hinata tryed to summon fox, and the fox she tried to summon was the demon in me?"

Cho looked at Naruto. "You are quite Sharp sometimes."

Naruto frowned. "You didn't have to say sometimes."

Hinata pulled at Naruto's arm, he looked down at her and his face softened. He wrapped his arms further around Hinata, and whiped the tears off her cheek.

Cho looked down on the two young gennins and smiled. _"They seem just as innocent as we were._" She let out an almost silent giggle.

Kouken came running in there direction, he stopped in front of the three. "So this is where you went." He was looking at Naruto. "What happened, you just disapeared."

Naruto looked up at him and grinned. "Hinata summoned me, well actually she summoned the demon in me, brining me wit hit."

"But you can't summon something locked away, no matter what was…" Kouken's face grinned. "Naruto, just before you got pulled away, what were you doing?"

Naruto looked slightly confused. "Umm, I was trying out my new technique."

Kouken's grin widened. "Just as I thought. Naruto, please show us your technique."

Naruto looked slightly frightened. "N-No, not while Hinata is around, it is too dangerous. I have not perfected dit."

Kouken's face softened. "Sorry, I forgot you have not contained it, it was just in the spur of the moment. But, if you were to try it when Hinata was around, even holding you, it might just work. I have seen a lot recently, but what I have noticed most of all, is that you two need to be together, when you two are together you are at your strongest."

Naruto thought that over for a moment.

Hinata hugged Naruto tighter. "I-It's ok, I want to help"

Naruto looked down at her. "I know you do, but what if it goes wrong, you wil be in danger."

Hinata managed a smile. "I won't be in danger, because I know you can do it."

Naruto nodded. "Ok, lets do it, together."

Hinata's smile widened as they both stood up, she was no longer hugging him, but there hands were held together.

Naruto started top reform the hand seals needed.

Kouken's face widened. "_How is he doing it with one hand? I only taught him it with two hands, yet he is doing it perfectly. Could it really be that when they are together they DO have strength like no other?_"

Naruto finished the last seal. "Oni houyou no jutsu!" (Demon Embrace) Naruto's eyes went blood red, his teeth grew into fangs and his whiskers became extremely jagged.

Kouken shook his head. "It looks like he may be able top reform it with one hand, but it has no power, there is not even one tail."

"You are wrong." Cho stated. "Look behind him"

Kouken did as she said, his eyes widened. "H-How, this is his First time doing it with one hand and yet he perfected it, not only did he perfect it, he has pulled out more power than even I can." He started to grin. "You are an extremely special person Naruto, and Hinata, I am more thans ure it is because of you that he is this way."

Naruto looked their way. His eyes were completely red, like that of a demon, but the only thing keeping him from looking like one completely, was the fact he was still holding Hinata's hand as gentle as ever. Naruto smiled, it was quite an evil looking smile, but Kouken knew that Naruto was in control.

Hinata looked at Naruto, but was not afraid, instead she smiled gently and hugged Naruto. "Y-You did it, I knew you could."

Naruto looked at her and smiled, and even though it looked evil, she didn't look away.

Out of blue Naruto started to yell. "Get out of there Hinata, he is losing control, it is dangerous now." Hinata shook her head, and instead of running, or turning away, she hugged him as firmly as she could.

Naruto still yelling in pain, the pain of the nine-tails trying to take control, could feel the warmth of her body. _"I can't let Hinata get hurt!_" His painful yell turned into that of a beast.

Kouken looked worried. "Hinata has to get away, she will die if Naruto can't hold back."

"It's ok, like you said, when they are together, that have strength like no other, just trust them on this."

Kouken sighed.

Hinata hugged Naruto tighter. "Come back to me Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Hinata!" His yells changed into screams, and his eyes started to change back.

It was then that what Kouken saw, was able tob e seen by the rest. The nine-tails demon was standing behind Naruto, but it didn't seem tob e looking very powerful, in turn, it seemed to be losing it's power.

Hinata shook when she saw the demon. She wrapped her arms around Naruto as tight as she could and started to cry.

Naruto could hear the crying. _"Hinata is crying, I can't let the demon win, I have to win! I will protect my Hina-chan, I will not let you have her demon!"_

"Do you think you have a choice?" The all too familiar voice of the nine-tails came from the spectre behind Naruto. "Do you think a boy such as you can possibly win right now against me? I will take over your body and I will devour this here girl!"

Naruto yelled again. "No you wont! I will protect her with every thing I have!"

A loud rumbling laugh. "You don't actual;y think that you have any power at all do you? I am your power!"

Hinata clenched Naruto more. "Naruto-kun, don't listen to him."

"I know Hinata." He whispered. He started to yell again, and this time it was quite fearsome.

"What are you trying to do?" Came the know firghtened sounding demon. "Stop it now, or I will kill you on the spot, or better yet, I will have you kill her." The demon started to laugh again.

Naruto growled. "The day you ever cause me to do anything, is the last day I live."

"That was the plan."

Naruto yelled even harder, his eyes went blood red again.

"W-where is this power coming from?" The demon was now clearly afraid.

"It is the power that the two of them share." Kouken explained to the demon.

"Power that they share?"

"Yes, it comes because of the love they have for each other. It gives them power, power that even you cannot defeat, since you are entertwined into it."

"Fools! You don't possibly think that the power of love can win?"

"No, it is not the power of love, love has no power."

"Then what do you mean?" The demon asked confused.

"The power does not come from love itself, but because Naruto is determined to protect Hinata, there for, he pulls out all of his power to do so, and tht includes yours."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, I grant him my power."

"Not enirely, there are times when he demands it, I am sure. Those times are impossible for you to deny it, but you makei t look like you allow it."

"What are you talkin gabout fool? What do you know?"

"Obviously more than you want us to." Kouken sneered.

A deafening roar came from the spectre. "I will not lose to a child!"

Naruto started to yell out in pain, as the spectre started to darken again.

Hinata cluched Naruto harder and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Naruto saw the tears, knew what she was thinking. "I will not lose here, I must protct Hinata, you will not have her!"

Naruto yelled as loud as he could, and the spectre began to fade away, as i fit was being sucked back into his body.

"What is this? How can I be losing!"

Naruto let out one more yell and the spectre disapeared. He fell down to one knee, Hinata hugging him stopped him from falling, his breathin went back to normal and his features slowly returned.

Kouken walked over tot hem. "Naruto, you are truly something, you have passed part one, and in such a short time. I am proud of you"

Naruto managed a weak smile. "You may be proud of me, but without Hinata there with me I would not have made it." He wrapped his arms around Hinata and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for staying wih me untill the end." He whispered to Hinata.

Hinata couldn't control herself anymore, she hugged Naruto tightly, and once again their lips met. "I thought I was going to lose you there." She bagan to cry again.

"I am sorry Hina-chan, I didn't want to worry you."

"I think we should head back to the house for some rest, neither of you are capable of training anymore today, but Naruto, I would like a word with you, about your training."

"That can wait awhile." Came Hinata's soft voice. "He is coming back with me right now, he needs his rest."

Naruto looked up at Hinata and smiled.

Kouken smiled. "Fine, I will talk about it after dinner."

Hinata started to blush after she realized how she just sounded.

The four of them went back to the house where Ryuu was waiting for them, the smell of dinner could be smelled through the whole house.

During dinner the whole thing was explained to Ryuu, who then looked at Naruto and smiled. "It seems you have more life in you than any other person around, or at least when you are together with Hinata."

Hinata looked over at Kouken. "What happened? Why did the nine-tails try to take over, how did it come out?"

"That was the first part of the training, he called the demon out of him with that, and forced it back in, if he can't do that much, he can never complete the training. But there is a different between perfecting the technique and completing the First part."

"But you said he completed it."

"And that he did, he managed to pull the demon out, and thus he had to force it back in, I didn't expect him to be able to do it so easily, but he had no problem pulling it out, not with you there anyways. And it was also thanks to you that he was able to complete the first part of the training, you should both be proud of your selves."

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and smiled. They knew very well what might have happened, but since they were together, they felt like they could do anything.

Naruto looked at Kouken. "Kouken, you said you wanted to talk to me about the training?"

"That I did, but it can wait awhile, you two just rest awhile and I will explain it all in the morning."

The two of them headed off to bed, Hinata asked Naruto if he would stay with her untill she fell asleep. Hinata layed in her bed and Naruto sat beside her bed and waited for her to fall asleep, it wasn't long before he too fell asleep, before he ended up in his own room.

Kouken looked into the room as the door was not closed. "I will leave the two of them like that, they deserve some rest." He smiled while looking at the sleping Naruto whose ars were wrapped around Hinata, who too was sound asleep.

What is this second part of the training that Kouken sensei is talking about? What could be hiding inside of Naruto before he is finished with his training? And why will Kouken only say it to Naruto alone?


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note:It has been quite some time since I last wrote a chapter...I had lost all inspiration but now that I found the girl of my dreams I am finally inspired to write again.

I know that my spelling will probably be bad at the moment as I have no beta testers anymore due to long time absence, I hope you can all forgive the fact I stopped writing the story so many of you liked and I hope my new muse makes the story even better.

I still cant believe it has been 2 years already...

One Sided Love?

Chapter 14

Naruto opened his eyes slowly but couldn't see anything around him. "huh?" he thought confused. "Why is everything so dark?"

A voice came from behind him. "Looks like you are awake."

"Kyuubi!" He spat out the name. "What do you want?"

"I told you we were not done yet. When you did your technique and forced me out of you, you broke the seal!" He roared menacingly.

"T-Then why haven't you been able to possess me even though I must be sleeping?"

The demon fox let out a horrifying roar. "Because little human, the bond you have with that girl growing in you has put up an even harder barrier for me, I cant even reach between the bars!" He sounded somewhat mortified as he explained it.

"Then it seems to me we are done here, there is nothing you can do to me or to my hina-chan."

The kyuubi let out one more roar before Naruto woke up to a soft nudging on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, Kouken wants to see you, it's already morning." Came the sweet sounding voice of Hinata.

Naruto opened his eyes. "Good morning Hina-chan." and before he even realized what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her.

Hinata was shocked for a moment before being absorbed in the kiss. When their lips finally parted again Naruto grabbed her hand and went running downstairs.

"Let's go then." He said with a wide smile.

When they got downstairs they noticed the four adults looking at them with smiles on their faces. "Good morning you two." Came the sweet voice of Koishii who was just finishing the breakfast for everyone.

The two genins sat down to enjoy the meal. When Kouken spoke up.

"You two probably don't know this, but back in Konoha the tournament to choose who will become chuunins will be starting soon. As it stands the two of you would have no problem defeating any of the others."

Both Naruto and Hinata looked a little shocked at hearing they are missing the tournament. "Can we still make it in time?" Came Naruto's ever enthusiastic voice.

"No." He said this without even a slight change in his face. "But you wont need to worry about that. Being a chuunin is nothing but a title, you two are partners, such good partners that you don't need that title, what you two are is enough to scare most people. But you two work best together, the chuunin exam is for single members only and as it stands you two might still win, but neither of you are ready for leading others."

They looked at each other for a moment before Naruto spoke up again. "I think you are right, but as long as I have my Hina-chan-" He grabbed her hand and held it gently. "-then there is nothing I cant do."

Ryuu smiled. "Great, because it is time for step two of your training." He motioned for Naruto to follow him and Kouken as they left the house.

Naruto looked at Hinata and saw her mention it was ok to go, before leaving.

Koishii looked at Hinata and smiled. "I think it is time for me to start your training."

Hinata looked a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"You have the byakugan, true. Although you are the heir to your clan and thus have something that almost no one else knows about."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto caught up to the two men who were standing in a clearing.

"Step two will be especially hard for you Naruto." Kouken explained.

"I don't care, if it will help me protect Hinata then I will do anything!"

"He sure has changed a lot from when we first started the mission." Kouken cleared his throat. "Step two will allow you two use special jutsu's by using the power usable to the Kyuubi only, which is why it will be hard to you. The Phoenix inside me may be a demon, but she is a sweet and gentle one. The Kyuubi is savage and chaotic. For the training I cant help you out."

"So then why did you two come all the way here just to tell me this?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, while you are trying to gain this kind of control it is normal for the demon to be able to take control slightly. We are both here so that if you lose yourself to the demon that we can bring you back."

"So this is very dangerous to do then?"

"Yes, for you it is."

"Well then say how to get this started." He was grinning at the thought for some reason.

Ryuu pulled out a solid black scroll. "This works much like a summoning scroll, although it isn't blood you use to right your name."

"You must use chakra siphoned from the demon." Kouken cut in.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to summon up chakra from the Kyuubi but couldn't get the red chakra to mold with his. He opened his eyes again angry. "You damn fox, how can you resist me so badly?"

"Its because he knows what will happen once he allows you to sign the contract. Once you sign the contract you will no longer have a demon living inside of you." Ryuu stated with a slight grin.

"So, that would be a bad thing? I would have though he would have been rushing at the thought."

"Fool! It wouldn't free me, it would combine our essences as one, I would lose the ability to ever escape!"

Naruto looked at Kouken. "This would make him docile?"

Kouken looked surprised. "How did you figure that out? Did the Kyuubi just speak?"

"Yes, and he sounded like this really scared him, I can feel him fighting inside of me more than ever."

Ryuu looked concerned. "I was hoping I wouldn't need to do this. I am sorry Naruto." He made a few seals with his hands and called out something but Naruto couldn't hear what he said as he drifted off into the darkness.

Naruto opened his eyes and realized at once where he was. "Hey fox!" He called towards the cell.

No answer came.

"Fox!" He called a little louder.

Still no answer came.

"Kyuubi answer me you damn demon fox!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Leave my domain!" Came the bellowing voice of the Kyuubi.

"I can't, I don't even know why I am here in the first place."

"You really are daft aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto was clearly lost at what was happening.

"Listen Naruto, that contract you want to sign, do you realize what will happen exactly?" The Kyuubi spoke normally for the first time.

"You mean other than you becoming docile?"

"Fool!" The demon fox yelled again. "You don't even fully understand what would happen."

"Then explain it, I need to get stronger to protect my Hina-chan so I have no time to waste talking with you about meaningless things."

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto differently all of a sudden. "You really are strange you know that?"

Naruto looked confused. "You are acting different, why?"

"Because containing myself from allowing any of my chakra to flow into you is draining me heavily brat!"

Naruto moved up to the gate created by his feelings for Hinata and touched the bars. They opened allowing the Kyuubi to be fully seen. "Why do you fight this? Why is it so important to destroy the world?"

Without a moments notice the Kyuubi pounced towards Naruto who didn't even flinch. "You are a strange kid Naruto." He said as his face stopped right in front of Naruto.

Naruto saw something in the Kyuubi's eyes and realized something. "Everything I do and see, you are aware of right?"

"Of course I am."

"I think you are getting soft seeing the things happening around me." He laughed a little while saying this.

"You cant be serious!"

"Oh but I am, I think you want to merge with me, since you know what the feeling of love is like."

"You brat!" The Kyuubi swiped at Naruto but before he could reach him, Naruto disappeared and he was behind bars once again. "Maybe he was right." His voice not reaching the ears of anyone but himself.

Well there you have it, it has been a while since I last wrote a chapter so I hope I can somehow manage to get some of my old fans back.

But what is this special thing that Hinata has, and what is up with the Kyuubi. He is indeed acting strange, could he really be getting soft?


	15. Chapter 15

One Sided Love?

Book 2

???

Chapter 1

Author's note : I decided to rename the title from here on in and I am looking for the perfect title to go with this story, do not worry I will still keep it as romance packed with Hinata and Naruto goodness as I can, I just feel one sided love doesn't work anymore now that they are seriously in love with each other and they both know it... Anyway, if you have a nice suggestion for the title please say it in a review or personally email me, my email is always open.

Hinata looked at Koishii confused. "What I have other than my Byakugan?"

"I see your father never mentioned it then. Let me guess, he always said Hanabi was the heir?"

Hinata looked sad for a moment before getting angry. "He always said I was a failure, but I want to show him I am not!"

"Then I guess we shouldn't waste any more time and start explaining things." She looked at Cho.

Cho walked up to Hinata. "Listen Hinata, there is something special that only the heir to the byakugan family can possess. Tenshi Uyoko."

Hinata looked confused. "Tenshi Uyoko?"

"Yes, Tenshi Uyoko, also known as angel's wings. It might be something hard to believe as no heir has ever mastered it for centuries." Cho smiled.

"And you think I what it takes to master this?" She asked finding it hard to believe. "I can't seem do anything right."

"Don't worry, I am sure you can do this, hun." Koishii laid a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes to see the faces of Ryuu and Kouken smiling above him.

"Hmm, did you learn anything?" Ryuu asked plainly.

"I don't know. They Kyuubi seems to be acting strange."

"In what way?" Kouken asked surprised.

"I don't know...He seemed softer than usual."

"Softer?"

"Yeah, like more docile already."

"Hmm, well it seems you wont be able to finish this part of the training until you can get a hold of the Kyuubi's pow-" He voice trailed off as there was explosion in the distance followed be a female's scream.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he sprinted off in that direction.

When Naruto arrived at the house he saw a strangely dressed man. He wore a black robe but he wasn't from Akatsuki, his robe had dark gold emblems on it.

Naruto looked at where the explosion was and saw the three girls badly hurt laying on the ground. "I won't forgive you for what you did to Hinata!" He lost control of his actions as he charged forwards with two rasengan's swirling at top speed.

The man chuckled as he turned around and preformed a series of seals. "Urame no-jutsu!" He bellowed just as the two swirling balls of energy hit him.

Naruto yelled in pain as he went flying through the air with two burn holes one on each shoulder.

Kouken just arrived as he saw Naruto go flying. "Backfire!? Just who is this guy?"

The man chuckled again. "I represent an organization who is highly interested in the little girl, so I have come to take her back with me."

Naruto used all his force to stand up. "Damnit! Do you think I am going to let you take her? Not on your life pal!" He started to glow red as the Kyuubi's energy flowed into him. "What? this is the Kyuubi's energy. Why is he giving it to me?"

"Naruto, I will only say this once. Use the scroll, seal the deal. Don't think this means I concede to you, a scroll like that wont be enough to hid my consciousness. Just remember that it will mean you will be more within my grasp before." The voice of the Kyuubi resonated through the area.

Kouken hearing this threw the scroll towards Naruto. "Do it!"

The man grew increasingly afraid from not only hearing the Kyuubi's horrifying voice but also from the mysterious scroll that he had never seen before. He started his hand seal again expecting it to be some kind of attack. "Urame no-jutsu!"

"Ha!, this is not that kind of attack I am afraid." Naruto said as he finished signing the scroll.

The moment he finished adding his name he felt a surge of chaos go through his body and he lost all control.

"I will deal with this man, Naruto." The Kyuubi laughed hysterically.

Naruto now possessed by the Kyuubi went charging towards the man flowing with energy. As he reached him he was about to strike him with full force when his hands stopped moving.

"No!" Naruto screamed. "You will not strike this man with your attacks, the blast from your chakra could hit the girls!"

At that moment the man seized his opportunity to strike. "hyakurai!" He yelled as a hundred claps of thunder enveloped Naruto whole.

Naruto couldn't handle the pain from the thunder claps and let out a yelp of immense pain. Then everything went black.

When he opened his eyes a bright light almost blinded him. What he saw then shocked him more than ever. "H-Hinata!?" He stammered seeing Hinata standing over him, it looked like she had the wings of an angel behind her. He didn't have enough strength left in him after that shock and he fell unconscious once more.

Kouken stared at Hinata afraid to ask what just happened.

Koishii who was not standing again as well saw his expression. "She can do it Kouken, she really has the gift when it comes to taking care of Naruto."

Kouken who almost forgot about the man quickly tried to see where he went but he was no where to be found.

Hinata knelt over Naruto and placed her hands over him and started to knead chakra in and out of his wounds.

"Take care of him for me, girl." The voice of the Kyuubi rang inside her head.

"I will." She whispered back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata holding him close while sleeping next to him. Remembering what happened he kissed her forehand and carefully climbed out of the bed as to not wake her up. He then went downstairs where he could hear Ryuu and Kouken having a serious conversation.

They looked up when they heard him approach. "Ah, Naruto we need to talk with you for a second." Kouken stated while smiling.

Naruto sat down across from them. "What is it? If it's more training then I need a little more time, I don't think I can mold my chakra right now my hands wont stop shaking."

"That is because you made the contract with the Kyuubi. He allowed you two to merge and live on as a whole or better yet, he gave up his will to fight against you seeing as how it was pointless I think."

Ryuu chuckled. "To think this boy could master step two with the nine tails fox so easily."

Naruto looked at his hands and saw them shaking, but the tingling sensation that came with it didn't feel bad, it felt warm. "Why are my hands shaking like this? Why can't I stop them from shaking?"

Kouken let out a hardy laugh. "Don't worry Naruto, your body has to get used to having the Kyuubi's power coursing through it without the protective seal.

"So you mean the seal is gone? Completely? But doesn't that mean he can get out?" Naruto asked confused as to why they didn't seem concerned.

"Don't worry Naruto. When he allowed you to sign the contract, he gave up to you and allowed himself to be consumed by you, all that is left of him is his consciousness."

"Kyuubi, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you, Naruto. What do you want?"

"Why did you let me sign the contract? I thought you didn't want to be merged with me?"

"Things change, Naruto. I changed."

What is this? How could the once chaotic nine tails demon change so dramatically? Could he really be docile or is there something deeper here? And what is up with Hinata? Were those really wings Naruto saw or was he simply seeing things due to the massive damage he took?

I guess the only way to find out is to stick around for the next chapter.

P.S. I am still looking for a beta tester if any are interested send me an email or leave it in your comment thanks :D


End file.
